The Memories
by Krisicake
Summary: Lizzy is the first girl in the glade. What happens when Lizzy feels that she is meant for someone but her memories tell her otherwise? Find out who she's meant for as she and the gladers go through the trials. Rated T for later actions.
1. Lizzy don't need a man

**Disclaimer:James Dashner is lucky to have thought about this before me. BUT, I will get him back by adding Lizzy and my own plot. Muahahaha. But seriously I don't own the Maze Runner Series James Dashner dose.**

There was a voice in my head calling to me.

_Lizzy...Lizzy...Lizzy… _It called.

I wake up with a start, my head hits something hard. I feel around to see what I hit my head on. A box. I hit my head on a box. Well that's bloody great.

Then, my head erupted in flames... Is what I could say. But it hurt about 10 times worse. I felt like my brain was going to ooze out of my skull at any given moment.

That's when the throbbing started.

Just then, light came out from above me. I looked up and saw someone jump into the box I was in. They landed with a loud thud. When I looked at the boy in front of me I said with a thick English accent, "Who the hell are you?" I asked.

Soon questions erupted around me "Was that a girl?" Some asked. Others said "Look Newt found his match." But most said "I call dibs!" Or "Is she hot?"

That's when the boy in front of me said with an accent much like my own, "Need help gettin' up love?" Ignoring the questions and comments getting flown at us.

"No," I said simply as I walked to the edge of the box I was in. I put my hands on the rim of the box and easily pulled myself out.

Then a new wave of comments came, some said, "Shuck, that girl has some muscle." Others snickered and said, "Newt was the first one to get rejected!" I shot everyone I could see deathly glares and that shut most of them up.

Just then the boy from before and another boy with chocolate brown skin walked up to me. At that moment, I looked at the wall of boys surrounding me and 100 foot cement walls covered in ivy surrounding them. I felt like I was going to faint.

The boy with the dark skin must have sensed it too because he said, "You slint-heads, back up and give the girl some shucking breathing room." They all understood and backed up a few feet. I, however, was completely confused on what half of the words he said meant.

I sat on the ground and stared at the walls. Then the two boys from earlier came up to me. "Hello," the blonde haired boy said.

"Hi," I said to him in a cautious tone.

"I'm Newt and this is Alby," the boy said. I looked up at them. Newt was tall and slim he had brown eyes and blonde hair. Also he was pretty pale. Not as pale as me, but still pale.

Alby chocolate brown eyes, skin, and hair. He was a little shorter than Newt and was muscular.

After a moment of silence Newt said, "Do you have a name love?"

Oh. Right. My name. Pshh I totally knew that (insert imaginary hair flip here) "My name is Lizzy" I tell the two boys.

They both stare at me like they expected me to say something. I here Alby say something to Newt, I turn my head and pretended not to hear. "She's the calmest shucking Greenie I have ever seen. In all of these two years, boys have been klunkin' their pants when they get here, but this she-bean is so shucking calm!"

I open my mouth to say something but I'm cut off when I hear a loud rumbling sound and feel the concrete ground beneath me move. My headache is starting to come back.

I look around panicked and ask, "What is that?"

"The walls move every night and morning, they close to keep us safe and open so we can find a way out of this shuckin' place." Alby answers.

I nod my head to show that I understood. Then I ask "What does shucking, Greenie, and slint-head mean?"

Newt answers this question. "It's glade slang. Now c'mon you must be starving." Newt starts to leave and I follow him because I _am_ pretty hungry.

**AN : I am editing the chapters so that there are less grammar errors and also so I can get enough words fit in so I can submit this book for a contest on inkitt.**

**Buh bye!**


	2. Drink to the face!

Once I woke up, Newt told me that I could do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't bother anyone or get into trouble, so I let myself get lost in thought. He also introduced me to Minho who is now my friend along with Newt.

As the sun was going down, Newt and Minho walk up to the picnic table I was sitting at and they sat down, too.

Minho was the first one to speak and when he did he interrupted my thoughts. "The Greenie party is waiting for its Greenie."

"What are we waiting for then? A Greenie party can't start without its Greenie!" I say, although i have no idea what these words mean, and no one will tell me anything.

"Well we better go then." Newt said standing up. Soon me and Minho followed him to where a bonfire was forming.

As we were walking towards the bonfire, Newt saw Alby and ran up to him and asked him a question and then ran back after talking for a few seconds.

"What ya ask him?" Minho asked Newt.

"All I did was ask him where Lizzy was going to sleep," he said.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I question him.

I see a small smile on his face, then it's gone as soon as Minho turns towards us. "He said and I quote, 'She can just bunk with you. She seems to trust you the most'." I smile but only Newt can see it because I am standing next to Minho.

As I am sitting by the fire I think about my new life. As I am doing this, Newt walks up and sits down next to me and hands me a drink.

"What is it?" I asked Newt.

"Just drink it," he says. I obey.

When I drink the drink it feels like fire is flowing down my throat. When I pull the cup away from my mouth, I start to choke on the air in my lungs for a few seconds then my breathing becomes regular again.

"Don't you bloody dare do that to me again." I say. Then I start to hand the cup back to Newt but at the last second before he grabs the cup I through its contents onto his face. I double over in laughter as I see his face.

Just then Minho comes to sit down on the other side of me and asks, "What's with the sudden laugh attack?"

Newt answers him and says, "I gave Lizzy some of Gally's special drink. She took a sip then threw the rest in my face."

"Well you deserved it then by making her drink something that Gally made." Minho says with sass as he pulls me towards him in a brotherly manner.

"Mmmhmmm," I tell him with my arms crossed over my chest to exaggerate the sass.

Then Newt starts to laugh and soon we're all laughing. After the fire in my throat died down, it went straight to my head and once again, it felt like my brain was melting.

The fire in front of me slowly died and Newt and I are still sitting by the fire in comfortable silence.

I put my head on his shoulder and I can't tell for sure but I am pretty sure that he blushed. As we sat there, I slowly went to sleep thinking to myself, _this isn't such a bad life._


	3. Newt's a hippie

_I see a girl who looks to be about 9 years old, she's in a room with a desk and benches that border three sides of the room. There were about thirty to forty other kids in the room with her. _

_Four kids who look to be about the girl's age walk up to her. A kid with blonde hair says to the girl. "Hi, i'm Newt,"_

_Wait. Newt? Newt from the Glade? This can't be possible. Am I having a memory?_

_"I'm Elizabeth," The girl said she had long, dark brown hair._

_Younger Newt beamed at the girls accent. Then he continued the introduction._

_"This is Minho my best friend," Minho just looked down at his shoes and raised his hand in greeting and acknowledgement._

_"This is Thomas," Thomas just stared at Elizabeth, his gaze unmoving. You could hear how Newt disliked thomas in his voice when he introduced him._

"_And this is Teresa." He finished. Teresa just giggled as she stared at Thomas._

_Thomas whispered something to Minho, and just as Minho was about to speak, a man who looked so much like a rat it wasn't even funny walked into the room and sat at the desk and said, "Hello I am Janson," then my dream faded away into oblivion as he opened his mouth once again to speak._

* * *

I wake up very confused was that girl me? Who is that guy, Janson was it? What was Minho going to say?

Interrupting myself I look around the room I'm in knowing my questions won't be answered in my head. The first thing I do after scanning the room for any immediate threat is see what color my hair was.

I stared intently at my coral dyed hair. Why must life treat me so? I can't even figure out what color my hair is.

Frustrated with my hair, I looked around the room once again and my eyes landed on the chair next to my bed and saw Newt sitting in it. He looked so peaceful in his sleep.

A mischievous idea popped into my head. I leaned over to the chair next to me, afraid that if I got up I would fall over and ruin my plan.

At first I poked Newt and he didn't even move a muscle. So then I went to my original plan.

I started to tickle him and he woke right up.

"WHAT THE SHUCK-" he started but was cut off quickly by his and my own laughter.

When his eyes frantically searched for the source of his tickler, they landed on me. His eyes lit up and looked like shining stars. The shining part was the tears in his eyes from laughing too hard.

I beamed up at him looking into his eyes.

When I finally stopped tickling him and he was starting to catch his breath he asked, "What the shucking hell was that for?"

"I did it because you looked so peaceful in your sleep." I answered him.

"So then why did you tickle me if I looked so peaceful?" he questioned.

"I did I because if you looked peaceful that meant you felt peaceful and if you woke up peaceful then your peacefulness would spread throughout the Glade, and if there was a Glade was filled with peaceful hippies I would probably injure every bloody glader in here." I replied with a wide smile.

"Is that so?" Newt asked a smirk planted on his face.

I shook my head yes but my head started to throb so I put my hands into my palms. Newt put his hand under my chin and scooted his chair, so he was right in front of me. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, of course i'm okay, my head is feeling like it's about to explode just after arriving somewhere where I have no idea who I am, what i look like, or where I am right after passing out _twice_ and having a memory dream, but yeah i'm okay." I replied sarcastically. I was a bit annoyed with Newt for asking such an idiotic question.

"Okay, okay I get it- wait. Did you say you had a memory... come back to you?" He asked.

I said yes and then told him about my memory-dream. "Well at least we know Minho wasn't always this crazy." Newt said after I was finished explaining my dream.

"That's exactly what I thought!" I told him.

Then i remembered about the hair color and the eyes of the girl in my dream so I asked Newt. "What do I look like?"

He answered a few seconds later and said, "Well, you have light pink hair-"

Before he could continue I asked, "What color are my roots?" I then pointed at the top of my scalp where my hair should be my natural hair color.

"Brown." He answered then continued, "It goes to around your waist."

I stopped him before he could go any further I said with a small laugh, "Well I know _that_." Then I stood up so he could see about how tall I was.

"You're about five foot five," He continued then motioned for me to sit again. "Your eyes..." he started, and stared directly into my eyes, our faces were only inches apart. "Your eyes," He started again. "Are shucking interesting. One is a blue color and the other is a dark green, almost the color of the blue one." Our faces were only about one inch away now.

"I feel like… I know you from somewhere." I told him. My eyes scanning his face, trying to pinpoint a conversation we had, or a place I've seen him.

The corners of my eyes were starting darken. I heard Newt whisper my name once. A few more words came out of his mouth but I couldn't hear them, and even if i could, I wouldn't understand them because my mind is all in a jumble.

I looked at him and realized that he was still speaking to me but all i could hear was a continuous buzzing sound in my ears.

I tried to call out to Newt, tell him I couldn't hear him but all that came out were words that i couldn't hear. I felt myself speak them, but I could not hear them.

He looked me in the eye a worried look on his face. I must've said something really weird.

The darkness had taken over half my vision when Newt called for help. His eyes were still worriedly scanning my face. I just gave him a look that hopefully said, _'I can't hear you'._

When Alby and another guy with blonde hair whom i did not know burst through the door, the darkness had taken 2/3 of my vision. I started to tear up, I didn't know what was happening.

Soon, before the darkness takes over my vision, and I am almost too dizzy to understand anything, an image flashes over my eyes, there then gone before I could understand it.

Then, darkness. Nothing. I couldn't hear, see, smell… nothing.

There was nothing.


	4. I have seen you in my dreams

_I'm about 13 and blindfolded. I'm holding hands with someone I don't know until I talk (well, I'm not talking, the me in my dream is talking. But that's technically me sooo...)._

_"Tom, where are we going?" What? Tom? As in Thomas? From my first dream? That Thomas?_

_"Just wait, you'll see." He replied. I sighed in frustration. I didn't like not_

_being able to see. It's hard enough to not get hurt when I can see. "We're here" Thomas announced. He took the blindfold off and I gasped. I started to wake up and all I remembered was a setting sun._

I gasp as I wake up. I look around. I'm in the same room as before. Newt is at the end of the bed staring at me. "You're awake." He says.

"Uh, I think so." I say.

Newt scratches the back of his neck, then starts talking. "You, uh, you're beautiful-wait, shuck

, I mean-" He sighs in defeat.

I smile. "I could get used to this, ya know." I paused, trying to make my thoughts words that people would understand. "Waking up to someone telling me I'm beautiful. It's nice. Especially since I still have no idea what's happening." I finally said.

Newt blushed. "Anytime, love."

My smile widens as newt carefully scooted up the bed so he's sitting next to me. Making sure he didn't sit on my legs in the process. That would be bad.

When realization hits him he attacks me with questions. "What made you pass out? Are you ok? Did I make you pass out? Did you have another memory? Was there something you saw that-"

"I don't bloody well know," I say, cutting him off of his string of questions.

Newt smiled then gave me an awkward hug. I didn't know what to do at first, but then I hugged him back. It felt… familiar.

He lets go after a few moments, but as he pulls away his hand briefly makes contact with my neck where my spine is and send electricity down my spine. Like when you touch something or someone and you get shocked, but stronger. Like it was actual electricity. And on my spine, not like your wrist or something.

Newt stares at me and I stare back our eyes are locked and I feel as if I am in a trance. Newt is the one to finally break the silence, but what he said is very unexpected. Even in the right kind set it would still have been unexpected.

"I think I've seen you before," Newt starts, glancing up at me through his eyelashes, then back down at his hands which rested in his lap.

"I think I've seen you," He started again. "In my dreams."


	5. Nick names and laugh attack!

What! He's seen me in his dreams? When? Why?

I laugh nervously for a second then say, "I guess that makes me the literal girl of your dreams then."

Newt smiles a bit, still not looking me in the eye. "I..." he starts, finally looking me in the eye. "I guess you are," He finishes with a small smile.

I moved to sit up and my arm brushes Newt's arm.

There it is again. The electricity again. It ran down my arm, and spread all throughout my body. I shivered at the feeling.

"Are you okay?" Newt asked. He placed his hand on my shoulder, and the feeling grew stronger. "Are you cold?"

"No, I'm good." I told him, but he probably didn't believe it because I shivered again.

Newt smiled. "You shucking liar." He walked over to the bed next to mine, took the blanket off of it, and wrapped it around me.

"Look at you, Newt. Being all hippyish and mama-like." I glanced up at him while putting my hair behind my ear.

"Here we go again with hippie klunk. So I'm really a hippie." He said, sitting down again.

I smile a little wider. "I'm glad you think you look like a hippie, too."

Newt laughed and that and his eyes turned as bright as light bulbs, so obviously I laughed too.

Through my laughs I managed to eventually get out "Your eyes... they… they look like… like light bulbs! I… I don't know why… why this is so… so funny!"

Newt's face burst out in red which made me laugh so hard it made my lungs hurt.

As soon as Newt's face has gone down to a pink Minho burst into the room. "Whats going on here?" He asked with a smirk.

I remembered nine year old Minho and laughed, if possible, even harder. Tears were in my eyes. Newt seemed to remember what I told him because he was laughing too.

"What're you laughing at?" Minho asked clearly annoyed but a small blush was creeping its way up his neck and on to his face.

Newt recovered from laughing before me and said, "Well I'm a hippie with light bulb eyes," Minho started to laugh which made me laugh more which made him laugh more which made me laugh more ect. "also you weren't always this shucked up."

By this time, I was laughing so hard tears were streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't breathe.

Alby walked in obviously taken back by our laughter. Before he could ask what was going on Minho said through his laughter, "You don't wa-want to… to know!"

He did pretty well with saying his words so they were eligible for a laughing idiot.

Alby smiled and let out a quick, short laugh of his own.

"Look," Newt had started to tell me, he was the first out of himself, Minho and I to recover from laughing. "You got the Almighty Alby to laugh!"

By now I was finally breathing normally so I said, "I like Captain Alby better."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because _I_ came up with it, and because almighty sounds better before my name." I responded. A smirk dancing on my lips.

Newt chuckled. "The Almighty Lizzy, it is a pleasure to meet you." Newt said mockingly while he stood up and gave me an over exaggerated bow.

"What're you talking about?" A voice from behind me said. I flinched at the voice and turned around to see a smirking Minho.

"Nicknames" I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Ooooo, do tell." Minho said to me in a teenage-girl voice.

"Well girlfriend," I started in an over exaggerated teenage-girl voice. "Alby here is now officially Captain Alby, and I am the Almighty Lizzy hence the bowing." I wave my hand in front of me to show the bowing Newt.

"Ooooo, who am I?" Minho asked.

"Hmmm, let me think. You seem like a pretty shucky guy so how about Stupid Shank," I tell him.

Newt snickers. "Hey yours isn't much better!" I say pointing a finger at him.

"Well what is it?" He asks challengingly.

"Newtie." I reply with a smirk. His name is this for two reasons. 1) it's like Newt and hippie put together. And 2) it's the first nickname that came to mind.

Newt's face visibly drops along with his mouth. Minho snickers. "Hey don't make me make your name worse!" I threatened. That shut him up.

Alby snickered this time. "Hey!" I yell at him. He stops and looks around the room at anything but me.

Alby glanced down at his watch that said "C'mon shanks you needed to be in the maze 10 minutes ago!"

"Aw c'mon Captain Alby stop being such a party pooper!" Minho said to Alby.

Alby gave Minho a look that was to hard I was sure Minho was gonna turn into stone. Reluctantly, Minho got up and said, "Fine. C'mon Newtie."

Newt glared Minho then got up and said to me in a joking voice, "I'm gonna kill you for this!"

I put my hand on my chest pretending to be hurt by his words then said, "C'mon Newtie, if you're gonna threaten me, you shouldn't do it in front of Alby. Seriously you need to try harder at your threatening skills."

Newt stuck out his tongue at me then was pulled out of the room by Minho.

"C'mon Captain Alby, let's get this tour started!" I yelled while I got out of the bed.

Alby shook his, head muttering something inaudible under his breath, then looked up at me, turned away, and started walking towards the door with me in tow. 

Well this is going to be fun… note the sarcasm.


	6. Accident prone

The rest of my day went by kinda slow. Alby gave me the tour which took forever and a half.

He showed me the deadheads, where all the jobs took place. He didn't explain what every job did, but I have a pretty good idea on what everyone is except Sloppers. Didn't really get what they did.

When he finished with the tour I got lunch and sat with Chuck. I told him about all of the nicknames while we wlked towards the dead heads and he asked. "What would my name be?"

"Hmmm... what about The Mystical Chuck." I told him.

"I love it!" He said excitedly.

I smiled at the younger boy. He was like a younger brother to me. For all I knew he could actually be my little brother. I mean it would make sense. I mean, we kinda look alike. We both had really pale skin. Chuck had freckles but that was probably from all of the sun he's had. Also we both had the same colored eyes. Kinda. Maybe. Possibly.

"C'mon the runners'll be back soon," Chuck told me removing me from my thoughts.

As Chuck got up he accidentally kicked me in the shin. Pretty hard I might add for being an accident.

I winced and looked down at my legm a bruise was already forming. Damn. "Shuck, I am so sorry. I didn't mean too-"

I cut Chuck off saying "It's alright, it was an accident." As I tried to stand up me leg crumpled benith me weight. As I fell I got a face full of dirt. Of course.

I lifted my head up and spit dirt out of my mouth then I used my sleeve to wipe the remaining dirt out of my mouth.

"A little help?" I asked Chuck.

"Uh, sure." Chuck replied

"You soud hesitant, like you don't want to help me." I accused him with a smirk on my face.

His face turned red, he was obviously flustered. "I-It's just-I didn't mean-"

I cut him off "Jeez Chuck, I was just playing with you."

A releaved look came across his face as he helped me up. Probably wasn't hard. I mean I'm not exactly a body builder with huge muscles to weigh me down.

"C'mon, to the Med-Jacks!" I yelled putting my fist in the air as if I was a flying superhero.

"To the Med-Jacks!" Chuck replied copying my stance.

As we were walking to the Med-Jacks I saw Newt and Minho enter the glade. I caught Newts eye and gave him a smirk before turning my head back to a giggling Chuck. "What?!" I asked him.

"Are you and Newt, ya know dat-" Before he could finish I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"No! Why would you think that?!" Chuck just giggles more. "You have a dirty shucking mind Chuck."

As we got to the Med-Jacks a boy with blonde hair asked what happened Chuck told the boy who's name, I learned, was Clint because I may or may not have eavesdropped on their conversation.

Clint examined my leg and told me it wasn't broken but I needed to keep ice on it so it didn't swell. He also told me that if it did swell to come see him or the other Med-Jack, Jeff, immediately.

As me and Chuck got to the door of the Med-Jack hut (which took 1 minute because of my leg) someone bangs into me. Our heads collided and there was a loud knock sound as if someone knocked on a door. Ironically when I stumble backwards the back of my head hits the corner of the door.

I slide down to the ground and look around to see which shank I needed to beat up.

My eyes land on Newt. He's sitting a few feet away sitting on ground as well. I let out a huff of irritation because I can't beat him up. So I just glare at him and cross my arm.

I feel something slide down my neck and it's not my hair, I think I know what it is. I feel the back of my head, I feel something wet and pull my hand in front of me. Just what I thought, blood.

"Look what you did Newt!" I accuse him showing my bloody fingers. "You made the door assault me!"

Newt laughs as Clint picks me up off the ground and examines the back of my head.

"C'mon you should wash your hair," Clint tells me.

"What? You want me to wash my hair? Dude, you need to get your priorities straight." I say to him.

"You need to wash the blood out of your hair." He says with a disappointed sigh. I don't know what he was dissapointed about. My obliviousness? My logic? My good looks? Who knows?

"Oh, well you should be more clear next time." I say trying to save myself from embarrassment.

Clint bandaged my head and gave me and Newt an ice pack. Yay another ice pack to carry. Note the sarcasm.

As we were walking to the kitchen for dinner I told Newt about how I told Chuck about the nicknames and that I gave him a nickname too. Right after I glared at him for a few minutes, obviously. You can't just get harrassed by a door and not blame the person who pushed you into the door.

"What is it?" Newt asked.

"The Mystical Chuck." I said with jazz hands to add to the effect.

"What? Why does he get a cooler name than me?"

"Newtie, everyone's nicknames are cooler than yours." I tell him.

As we get dinner and sit down with Minho he asked "What happened to you guys? And why does Lizzy look like she was hit by an underwater train."

"Well first of all thanks, you look great too." Newt snickered. "Hey you caused most of this train wreck!" I accused him and he shut up.

"Okay," I continued, "well Chucks foot had a mind of its own and decided it would be fun to kick me in the shin. Then Newt decided to check up on me and made me get asulted by a shucking door!"

When I finished Miho just started laughing. "Greenie, you've probably gotten hurt and passed out more times than most of the people in the glade."

"Oh, Minho! I have reason to believe that you were not, in fact, dropped on yout head as a baby."

"Who said I was ever-" I cut him off and continued with my story.

"The reason you weren't dropped on your head as a baby is because you were..." I started laughing hysterically at the thought of younger Minho. "Y-you were r-really shy... and-!" I couldn't talk anymore because of how much I was laughing.

By this time Newt and Minho were laughing too. Chuck just had his face in his hands like all of us were dissapointmesnt. And let me be the first to say, I do not disagree with that statement.


	7. The feels!

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter there will be some Newt POV in it just so you guys know. Tell me if you want more people's POV's other than Lizzy. I am being so generous this week because I have been having inspiration lately! (Reviews) Also I have had of time on my hands!**

◆ **divergentlover523 I already told you through PM but I am going to tell everyone else. The glade will be fun but when Thomas shows up that's when things will go crazy.**

After me and the others finished dinner, me and Newt walked to his room.

On the way there Newt had to get me a hammock and a stand for it. **(I don't know what they're called but you get my point. Hopefully...)**

We got to the homestead and went to Newts room. It was one of two rooms that was on the first floor.

His room was quite small, but I guess you don't need much room if all you're going to do is sleep in it.

He pushed my hammock next to what I guessed was his hammock. There was enough room in between that I was fine with it.

When I sat down on the hammock and started to take my shoes off. It was quite difficult with my leg and all.

When I finally managed to get my shoes off I laid down in my hammock. I turned my body so I was facing Newt. There were about ten inches between our faces.

Newt smirked "Goodnight love," he said as I drifted off to sleep. Soon after I felt something warm on my forehead. I was too tired to open my eyes again but I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

* * *

Newt** POV**

As I saw her drift off to sleep I couldn't help myself. I kissed her. I saw the smallest smirk on her face before she turned to her normal sleeping self.

_I am such a shank. I shouldn't have kissed her! Even if it was on her forehead! _I groaned out of frustration with myself. _I can't help it! She's just so beautiful! Even her personality is perfect! _

I rolled over in an attempt to stop thinking about her. It didn't work. All I could think about was her. Her smile, her laugh, even the way she talks!

**This page break has been brought to you by all those people you give food to at luch who don't give food back (I hate those people)**

_I can't bloody fall in love with her! She probably has her eye on someone else anyway!_ _If she does they are so bloody lucky! What if that person is me?! What if she loves me?! She might not even like like anyone that way. Plus I would probably be at the bottom of her list of people to fall in love with. _

_Even if she does (and there is a small chance of this) loves me it would only end badly. She'll break my heart._

I can't help it. Even if she breaks my heart I know some part of me I will always love her. Shuck! She could kill all of the shucking gladers and I would still love her!

The truth is she's all I ever think about anymore. From the moment I saw her I knew I was going to fall for her. I just didn't think I would fall this hard!

The day she came up in the box was the day I planned to jump off the wall, but she changed my mind. She changed **me** just by showing up! The thing is, I don't know if it's for the better or worse. Only time can tell.

Until the day comes where she is mine, if that day ever comes, I will be waiting for her. I will wait for her forever. I know I should tell her before she becomes someone else's, but I don't have the curage.

I know it sounds strange that someone who risks his life every day running the maze knowing that there's a chance they could die at any second can't ask a bloody girl out! But it's the truth. I would rather die than live my whole life in a glade **without **blood thirsty monsters and an unsolvable maze around me without Lizzy.

I know it souds like a sappy lovey dovey romance novel but it's true. I need to tell someone soon or I will explode before Lizzy knows how I feel about her. Even if the person I tell tells her! _I am going to tell Minho tomarrow._ I can't wait for sleep to come the sooner I go to sleep the sooner I can wake up and see Lizzy's smile and her her voice. I smirk.

As the darkness that is sleep consumes me there is only one thought on my mind.

_Does she love me?_

**Sorry for the short chapter, but it's better than nothing and you know it! Sneak peak of the chapter : **_**Chuck is Lizzy's brother!**_ **Thats all for now! Or is it? Just kidding, goodbye!**


	8. Truth or Dare?

**Here you go guys! Another chapter! Please review, every time I see a review I smile and get encouraged to write! Also this story has over 1,500 views! I can't believe how many people read this! I never would have thought this many people would read my story! Thank you all so much! Please review! Thank you!**

◆ **DemigodPrefect maybe in your maze universe, but in mine it's a whole different game! Also thank you! :)**

◆ **divergentlover523 yes he is! I am so excited for the part when they find out!**

* * *

**Back to Lizzy POV**

* * *

_I was in a room with two other people. They had name tags on so I was able to see what their names were. Thomas and Teresa. I looked up and what I saw horrified me. There were five people in tanks of water of them I didn't recognize but the other three I did Minho, Alby, and Newt._

* * *

I woke up screaming and crying at the same time. I looked around frantically. When my eyes landed on Newt I cried more, but for a whole different reason.

I stopped screaming and lifted a shaking hand up to his face to make sure he was real. He was. I wrapped my arms around his neck, silently sobbing into his chest.

Newt picked me up and put me down onto his hammock. It started to sway way too fast for my liking so I held onto Newt until it was a nice slow sway.

Like a hammock in a soft summer breeze. I cried knowing I would never be able to have a memory like that.

After a few minutes of sitting in the sob filled silence I finally pulled away and said "You were drowning Newt. I-I couldn't do anything. Minho and Alby too."

"I'm right here love." He said smiling down at me.

"Obviously you're right here." I said smiling, but as I remembered my dream I frowned. Newt seemed to sense something was wrong and asked "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well Newtie," I started with a smile, but it was soon gone as I started to recite my dream. "When I find those bloody shanks, I'm gonna make them wish they were never born!" I added angrily at the end of my dream.

"I'll bring the some snacks and a lawn chair." Newt said with a smirk. I smiled at his comment.

I gave Newt one last hug before I went to put my shoes on. I got my shoes on before Newt so I stood next to him waiting. "Wow Newt, could you tie your shoes any slower?" I asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I can." He replied then started to tie them even slower. I threw my hands up in frustration and sat in front of him and started to tie his shoes for him.

"What do you do in the maze when your shoes come untied?" I asked as I started tying his other shoe.

"Well I double knot them so they don't come undone." He said blushing a bit. I could tell he was lying.

"Does Minho tie them?" I asked smirking.

"Yeah," Newt answers now blushing harder.

When I finish I got up and held out my hand for him. He got up and said "Thanks mommy." In the voice of a five year old.

"You're welcome Newtie." I said in a mocking mother's voice..

Newt stood next to me just staring into my eyes. He slowly started to tip forward, but we were too far away for it to be a romantic or friendly gesture. I reached out and put a hand on his chest.

He looked down at my hand and realized he was tipping forward. He leaned back in an attempt to straighten himself out but in only made him tip backwards. I put my hand on his shoulder now and said "let's get you to the Med-Jacks before you fall over."

* * *

**Page Break**

* * *

On the way to the Med-Jacks I said to Newt "You really need to learn how to tie your shoes instead of just sitting on your hammock and trying to will them to tie themselves."

"Will you teach me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmm, I'll need to check my schedule." I said playfully.

His still-puppy-dog-eyes locked with mine. "Okay, I guess I could fit you in before lights out." I told him.

He flashed me a smile and said "That would be perfect," I laughed as we continued to walk.

When we got to the Med-Jack hut I made Newt sit down so I could stand without a dead weight using me for support.

Clint started to check Newts head and said "You should go get some breakfast you're probably hungry."

As if on cue my stomach growled. "Fine." I replied then turned to leave.

As I was in line for breakfast a pair of hands were placed over my eyes and Minho's voice said "Guess who" from behind me.

"Well lets see, Newtie is with the Med-Jacks so it can't be him. The Mystical Chuck is too short to have done this. Captain Alby is too mature to have done this and he also has a glade to run. And Stupid Shank forgot to mask his voice so I couldn't guess him. So is it Minho?" I said giving an explanation of why I chose him.

"Shuck, how'd you know?" He asked dropping his hands from my face.

I gave him an are-you-kidding-me look then asked in a very annoyed tone "Did you not hear my explanation?" Then I muttered under my breath. "You are really living up to your name."

Minho blushes in embarrassment then says "last night I came up with some games ."

"Oooo games! What type of games?" I asked.

"I made two, one is called would you rather. It's when you ask someone a stupid question like would you rather eat a griever or drink some of Galley's special drink?"

"Hmmm, I think I'll take my chances eating the griever. Who knows maybe it actually tastes good." With my answer Minho and I started to laugh as we got our food.

"What about the other game?" I asked while I ate my scrambled eggs.

"It's called truth or dare. You ask someone truth or dare and they answer whichever one they want so, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, so now I ask you a question and you need to answer it truthfully. So girl, do you like Newt?" Again with the teenage girl voice.

"What if I don't want to answer the question?" I asked.

"Then you have to take off an article of clothing, and shoes and socks don't count." Minho replied with a mischievous smirk plastered onto his face.

"Okay, um, yes I like Newt... as a friend." I said trying to not give Minho a straight answer so his dirty teenage mind can't jump to conclusions.

"Girl you know what I mean!" Minho said.

"Yeah sure, I guess."

"You guess? I need a straight answer! I also need gossip to spread around the glade." Minho told me.

"I'm starting to wonder who the first girl actually was." I said to him. He gave me a look that said 'answer in the next five seconds or I will feed you to the grievers girl or not' so I decided to live and answer him. "Okay, I will answer you, but you can't tell anyone."

"Fine I won't." He huffed.

"Well to answer the truth or dare question I do like Newt. A lot." I confessed.

"Oooo. I'm gonna find out if Newt likes you and if he does then I will make you guys the glades power couple!" Minho exclaimed.

"Okay fine," I started knowing he would find out ether way"but if you tell Newt I like him before he tells you if he likes me, then I will personally end your life." I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay! I'll let Newt do all the talking, but I can't promise anything." He said standing up.

Seeing that was as good as I was going to get from him I took my now empty plate and stood up with Minho.

Together we walked to put our utensils and plates away. As we were walking my knife fell. I tried to catch it. I caught it. On the sharp side.

* * *

**Page Break for dramatic effect**

* * *

Minho saw the whole thing and immediately called for Chuck. He told Chuck to put our plates and utensils away.

As I stood up slowly (I didn't even realise I doubled over) black dots started to float at the edges of my fission so I let go of the knife. Blood started to pour from my wound, I was losing too much blood too fast. Minho seemed to realise this so he picked me up bridal style and ran to the Med-Jacks calling for Clint and Jeff.

When we got there Minho sat me down in a chair and Clint immediately ran up to me with a clean wet cloth, and some bandages. Jeff was behind him with a cup of water and some type of cream.

Clint went to work on my hand. Cleaning the wound, then putting some of the cream on my hand that Jeff was holding. The cream made my hand hurt like hell. Then he bandaged my hand and Jeff handed me the cup of water. I downed the whole cup eagerly, the darkness immediately leaving my vision.

_Ha! Take that darkness!_ I thought.

"Wow! Three injuries in two days, that's must be some type of record." Newt said.

"Hey, I just got stabbed. You could show some more sympathy. That's what friends do." I replied.

"Ya, but friends also laugh at friends when they get hurt. Also you technically stabbed yourself." Newt pointed out.

"Touché." I replied. Newt had a victorious look on his face so I, being the mature person that I am, stuck my tongue out at him.

Newt extended his arm out and before I knew what was happening he pushed my jaw up and I bit my tongue. "Ouch, Newt, thanks alot. Now my tongue is bleeding."

Newt just snickered as Clint gave me a cotton ball. I stuck the cotton ball under my tongue to stop the bleeding.

"Well now it's four injuries in two days." I told Newt after the bleeding stopped.

"Now that _has_ to be some type of record." Newt said.

"Actually the most injuries in a two days was probably around five or six." Clint told us.

"Awww, well looks like Lizzy needs to get two more injuries to beat the record." Newt said with fake sadness.

"Actually I did break a record." I said.

"What's that?" Newt asked.

"Well first of all I have the most amount of injuries for a girl in one day and the first girl in the glade." I replied.

"But that means you also have the least amount of injuries for a girl in two days." Newt pointed out.

"Newt, why do you have to ruin my moment in the spotlight with logic?" I complained.

"'Cause I can." Newt answered.

"Ugh, c'mon let's go start tryouts." I said.

"Okay, first we usually start with builders but because of your condition-" Newt started before he was interrupted by me.

"What about my condition?" I demanded.

Newt looked flustered as he answered my question "Well your hand and leg."

"It's my left hand, I am right handed. Also I believe that I will start tryouts with the builders not the runners." I pointed out to Newt.

Newt shrugged his shoulders "Fine, let's go. Oh Clint, be prepared for a shank with a nail in their hand, or one who got knocked out by being hit with a hammer to the head." Newt warned Clint then walked towards the door with me.

When we got out of the building I elbowed Newt in the stomach. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"You jinxed me! Now all of that stuff is gonna happen!" I accused him.

"Okay, if any of that stuff happens I will take the blame. Sound good?" He reasoned.

"Fine," I said "but will your dessert for the next month be included in the deal?"

"For the next week, yes." He answered.

"Fine, for the next week." I said. "Even if it doesn't happen?" I asked giving him puppy dog eyes of my own.

"Okay, fine. Even if it doesn't happen." He agreed.

I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake. He took it and I said "Deal." Then we continued to walk to the builders.

**Looks like Newt forgot one too many things when he got the swipe, but anyway next chapter will hopefully have some Newt POV! If not next chapter then defiantly chapter 10! Yay for extra long chapters! So yeah, bye!**


	9. Newt and Minho have a chat

**It's me again and I was wondering if I should describe the maze as it is in the book or the movie. I was thinking the movie because as I write this I am watching the movie again and the way it looks in the movie looks much cooler than it's described in the book. So ya tell me or I will make my own decision and you won't know until the time comes! Muahahahaha! I am so evil! But seriously tell me. Oh. My. God. Over 1,900 views! I was staring at my screen for about a minute in surprise.**

◆ **Lovely Unicorn thank you and you and me both!**

◆**DemigodPrefect I use Docs on my tablet.**

* * *

**Still Lizzy POV**

When I finished I successfully made the most beautiful and even chair in the entire glade! Ya, I know, I'm pretty awesome. But my leg felt about half an inch bigger than it was when I woke up this morning, my head throbbed, and my hand felt like it was on fire.

I just want to sleep! Is that too much to ask for!?

Finally Newt walked up to me and said "Time to go Greenie."

"Oh god, thank you." I said standing up.

Newt laughed "I guess being a Builder doesn't suit your fancy, yet you made the best chair in the glade?" He said to me.

"Yup!" I answered.

"Wow, you're unbelievable." Newt said. "C'mon next is the Med-Jacks."

He started walking towards the Med-Jacks so I ran to catch up to him. Well more like limp-ran. Newt noticed my limp. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Well, no." I admitted. "My head feels like it's gonna explode, my blood feels like fire in my hand, and my leg feels sore." I told Newt.

"I guess it's a good thing that we're going to the Med-Jacks then." Newt said.

"Wait. Shouldn't you be in the maze?" I asked him.

"Well, because of my head Clint, and Jeff are worried that I might fall and not be able to get up." Newt told me.

"Looks to me like someone needs Life Alert." I said. We remembered stuff like that but not specific people using it.

When we got to the Med-Jacks Clint gave me the lesson while fixing me up. Like that the cream they used on my hand was so it didn't get infected. Then he just showed me all of the creams and told me what they were used for, and had me memorize them then questioned me on them. I got all the questions right.

Then the lunch bell chimed and we went to lunch together. On the way I saw Minho run into the glade like his life depended on it. Newt jogged up to him and the talked for a moment. At first Newts face turned to horrified shock then he said something to Minho and they walked back to me.

"What happened?" I asked.

Minho looked at me then said "I'll tell you later, but right now I need food, I lost my pack out there somewhere."

* * *

**Newt POV **

After lunch Lizzy went to work with the cooks to get dinner done, so I went into the woods with Minho so I could talk to him. "I need to tell you something." I told Minho.

"Well I need to ask you something so hopefully what you're about to tell me will be the answer to my question." Minho said.

I took a deep breath then said to Minho "Okay, well you can't tell anyone." I started. "I, um, I kinda sorta, uh like Lizzy."

Minho looked so happy I was sure he was going to explode with happiness. "Yes! I knew it!" Then he took off running.

"Where are you going?" I yelled to him.

"I'm gonna tell Lizzy!" He yelled back.

Oh okay-what! He was going to tell Lizzy!? No, no, no, no. I ran after him but I knew it was too late. Minho was almost to Lizzy and I was on the other side of the glade. But I still chased after him.

When I got there Minho was walking out of the kitchen. "What'd you tell her?" I asked.

"Well my good sir, that is classified information between me and Lizzy." He told me. "Although if you were to, I don't know, give me your dessert then I might be able to tell you."

"I can't. I already promised to give Lizzy my dessert for the next week." I said.

"Okay then, how about next week you give me your dessert?" He asked.

"Fine, will you tell me now?" The suspense was killing me.

"Yup, Lizzy likes you." He whispered. Then said "You didn't hear it from me."

* * *

**Minho POV (I bet you weren't expecting this!)**

Newt went into shock so I waved my hand in front of his face saying "Helloooooo. Glade to Newt. Can you hear me? Did I break you?" Then I started poking him.

He slapped my hand away. "You didn't break me it's just, I never thought she would like me." He told me.

I groaned "Dude, are you that oblivious? Have you seen the way you look at her, and she looks at you?" He just stares at me blankly. "When Lizzy was unconscious you checked on her every 5 seconds. I bet you wouldn't do that if Gally was unconscious." I pointed out.

He sighed. We both knew I was right, Newt just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

**AN : Did anyone else notice that in the TMR movie Teresa had a bit of a British accent? Well that's all for now. Bye!**


	10. Chuck burnt cereal

**Sorry this took normal than usual to get out, I was preoccupied with the ****THREE**** new stories I am writing! Anyway, to the story!**

**Lizzy POV **

I was a little surprised when Minho ran into the kitchen. At first I thought _'Oh, it's just Minho being Minho. Always wanting food.'_ But he walked up to me and whispered "Newt likes you!" Then walked back out, I was in complete shock.

At first I was frozen. I didn't even breathe, until Frypan waved a hand in front of my face saying "Glade to Lizzy. Can you hear me?"

I smiled and looked up at him. "I'm fine, Minho just gave me some awesome news." I replied.

"Eh, I could use some glade gossip. What'd he tell you?" He asked completely forgetting the chicken he was cooking for the chicken pot pie. I was the first glader to come up with it.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you stop ignoring the shucking chicken." I agree. He thankfully went back to cooking the chicken. "Okay, you can't tell anyone!" I warn.

Frypan laughs. "Who would I tell? The chicken?! I spend most of my time cooking, and the other cooks are too interested in cooking! I could say that we're out of the shucking maze and they wouldn't listen."

"Okay, okay, I get it." I tell him while cutting up potatoes. "Well, I kinda sorta like Newt and Minho just told me that Newt likes me back."

Everyone looks up from their cooking. "Sure! Now you pay attention!" I exclaimed.

"Well obviously!" A boy named Chris said. "There's only been one other person to ever have a crush on someone! He was a runner, so one day he tried to run two sections to impress the another guy and got stuck in the maze." He explained sadly. "The other guy didn't know how the first guy felt until it was too late."

"The guy liked you, didn't he." I concluded. Chris shook his head sadly.

"Anyway," Frypan says trying to change the subject "Why does Minho know?"

"Well, Minho came up with a game called Truth or Dare and I chose truth so I had to answer a question and Minho asked me if I liked Newt and I said yes. I don't know how Minho got Newt to ask him if he liked me, but he did." I explained to the group of four, not including myself.

"Why would Minho ask that?" Michael asked.

"How would I know! I'm not Minho!" I exclaim.

"Are you sure?" Sean asks.

"Do I look like Minho?" I say pointing to myself.

"You're right. Minho looks shuckier." Frypan said as we put the ingredients together. We all laughed.

When dinner finally rolled around I was sitting with Newt, Minho, Chuck, Frypan and Alby. "What is this! It's so good!" Minho says, stuffing his face with more food.

"It's chicken pot pie." Frypan says "Lizzy came up with it."

Chuck stares at me with wide eyes. "You made this!?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to understand?" I ask.

"Because no greenie has ever made something this good first day on the job." Newt answers. "Chuck here burnt cereal."

Chuck starts to blush "How was I supposed to know cereal doesn't go in the toaster?" He says innocently.

"Ever since then Chuck's not allowed near the toaster. They have a sign and everything." Newt finished also stuffing more food into his mouth.

I look over to where the toaster is on the counter and sure enough there's a sign that says :

**Chuck is not allowed within one foot the toaster!**

I start to giggle and Chuck blushes more.

I keep seeing Newt sneak looks at me from the corner of my eye. I think he knows. Well, we'll have to talk about it at some point. I'll just talk to him before lights out.

-TIME WARP TO BEFORE LIGHTS OUT-

**Newt POV**

"Lizzy, can I ask you something." I ask as she's teaching me how to tie my shoes.

"Sure, anything." She said looking up at me.

"Um, well, Minho told you that I liked you right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um, I was just wondering do you, um like me?" I look at her with hopeful eyes.

She looks at me with shining eyes. "Yes."

I beam "Uh, I uh, don't-" I was cut off by Lizzy giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Shut up, and learn to tie your shoes." She says smiling.

**Sorry if Newt's and Lizzy's relationship seems rushed. I just want them to have a strong bond for what happens later in the story. (Smiles evilly)**


	11. Lizzy starts a band

**Yet another chapter.**

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

_I was about the same age I am now, and sitting at a table having dinner with Thomas. The whole room was made out of glass except the floor. It overlooked a waterfall that sat next to a snow covered forest. "Lizzy?" Thomas asks. "What?" Thomas gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box. "Lizzy, will you uh, marry me?" Images of Newt flash through my mind. "No." "What?! No!" He exclaims. "Thomas, I'll be getting the swipe tomorrow and going into the maze. I can't. My job comes first, and my job is to find a cure." I tell him, when in reality I couldn't care less about my job. I hope to have a no memory of him and start new. Start new with no one to hold me back from what I hope will happen in the maze. I never want to see Thomas again. I know he'll be coming up a month after me. But he might ruin my new life in there. I just hope my life'll be better in there. Without Thomas._

* * *

My mind is spinning when I wake up. Me and Thomas were a thing? He's going to be the next greenie! What did I hope would happen? Why did I tink of Newt? How was Thomas holding me back? A cure for what?

None of that matters now though. What matters is getting out of the maze. I don't want to ever see Thomas. He might remember too and ruin me and Newt's relationship. We were a thing and we didn't properly breakup. Ugh, why do _I_ have to be the one getting memories? Anyone else's past was probably less dramatic than mine!

I'm hungry. Wow, talk about short attention span.

I get up and put my shoes on then go to the kitchen. "Hello, Lizzy. Up early I see." Frypan says.

"Yeah, I woke up and was hungry so I decided to get some food." I tell him.

"Smart choice. Here." He hands me a plate of pancakes and an orange.

"Thanks Frypan." I walk away and start eating my food when I sit at a table.

I finished my pancakes and was cutting my orange into wedges when Minho and Newt sat across from me with their own pancakes and oranges. "Someone's up early." Newt said.

"I woke up early and thought about stuff but my hungriness interrupted my thinking." I told them.

"What were you thinking about?" Minho asked.

"My dream."

"What was your dream about?"

"God Minho! Can a girl just eat her bloody orange in peace?!" I asked angrily.

"Did you dream of Newt?"

"Minho, I swear to bloody shucking god." I threatened.

"Lizzy! I didn't know you could curse like that! Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?!" Minho mocked.

"I wouldn't know because, news flash! We're in the middle of a bloody maze with no memories before the bloody box!" I exclaim.

"Jeez, no need to get snappy." I glare at Minho. "Okay, I get it I am not wanted here." He says getting up.

I sigh in frustration. "What did you dream about?" Newt asks.

"Well, I am pretty sure I had a memory, but I could be the creators messing with my mind." I explain.

"Okay... Continue."

"Well..." I started "I was eating dinner in a room that overlooked a waterfall surrounded by a forest. Then this guy -his name was Thomas- proposed and I said no. I said that my job comes first to me, but I knew I was lying. Then I was thinking about how Thomas was coming up in the box next and how he would ruin my new life in the glade, and how I didn't want to see him again. Also that he would ruin what I hoped would happen, but I don't know what I hoped would happen. Or why he would ruin my life in the glade because we're in the middle of a shucking maze! How could it get worse?"

Newt sits in silence eating for a few minutes. "Maybe you didn't love him the glade was your escape from that life." He concluded.

"Maybe, I don't know." I put a piece of orange in my mouth.

My eyes turn cloudy as I remember something.

_Me and Newt are sitting on steps that are outside in the forest. I am about 15 and so is he. Newt picks up his guitar. "Um, I found a song by Bastille. I liked it and I forced myself to learn it before I left." He told me. Bastille was one of our favorite bands from before the flare. _What! What's a flare?! _Newt starts to play his guitar then starts to sing._

_When you fall asleep with your head upon my shoulder.  
When you're in my arms but you've gone somewhere deeper._

Are you going to age with grace?  
Are you going to age without mistakes?  
Are you going to age with grace,  
Or only to wake and hide your face?

When oblivion is calling out your name,  
You always take it further than I ever can.

When you play it hard, and I try to follow you there.  
It's not about control but I turn back when I see where you go.

Are you going to age with grace?  
Are you going to leave a path to trace?

But oblivion is calling out your name,  
You always take it further than I ever can.

When oblivion is calling out your name,  
You always take it further than I ever can.

_"It's beautiful." I tell him. "Lizzy!" I hear a voice from inside the compound call. I turn around and see Thomas. "What?" I ask annoyed. "You two need to get inside now!" He calls through the doors. He is not coming outside. _Interesting._ "Calm down Thomas! Me and Newt are immune, unlike you. Remember!" I tell him. "Get inside right now!" He yells again. "Come get me!" I yell back taking Newt's hand and running into the forest. "He's going to be really mad." Newt tells me. "That's the perk of being his girlfriend-he can't get mad at me. Plus it's your last day of freedom! We need to live life on the edge before we have to actually worry about life." I tell him. "Very true." He replies smiling._

* * *

When I come back to reality Newt is waving his hand infront of my face. Good. I wasn't gone too long. I smile remembering the Memory. "Good, you're okay. Minho was about to draw a mustache on you." I look up and see Minho with a sharpie and a sheepish grin.

"Well, while Minho was about to draw a mustache on my face I had a pleasant memory." I tell the two boys. "You were in it." I look at Newt.

Minho recaps the sharpie and sits next to me. "Girl, tell us!" He demands in a girl voice.

I laugh "Still wonder who the first girl was." Minho gives me a look that says 'tell us or I will use my sharpie' "Okay, well first of all Newt can play the guitar and can sing." I say with a smirk. "He sang a song by a band called Bastille for me." Minho interrupts with an 'Awww!' "Then when he finished this guy named Thomas yelled at us from inside a building to come inside. I told him that we were fine because we were immune-immune for what? I don't know. He yelled at us to come inside again but I told him to come get us then ran into the forest with Newt." Minho 'Awww's again and Newt blushes a little bit. "Newt said that Thomas was going to be mad at us and I said that was the perk of being his girlfriend, he won't get mad at me." Minho stares at me like I just slapped him. "Then I said that we should live life on the edge before we have to worry about life."

"Those are words of wisdom right there." Minho commented.

"Stop interrupting Minho!" I scold "As I was saying, before I said the last part I said that today was your last day of freedom-which means it was the day before he went into the box." I finish.

"That means it was the day before the first group of gladers came up her." Newt says.

"That means it was my last day of freedom too." Minho tells us.

I turn to Newt. "We need to get you a guitar." I announced.

"Guess what!" Minho shouts.

Newt gets a look of panic in his eyes "Don't bloody-"

He was cut off by Minho talking. "We have a guitar! It's it the storage room in the home stead!" Minho then runs off to the home stead.

"Thanks alot. Now Minho is going to tell the whole bloody glade that I can play the guitar." He says as he smiles at me. "I remember."

"Remember what?" I ask truly confused.

"The song. Ever since I woke up in the glade I have known the song. The lyrics, the band, the name of the song, how to play it. But I could never place a memory of why I know it." He tells me.

"Your welcome! You now have one complete memory! That'll be one desert." I demand holding out my hand.

"How about I sing the song for you instead?" He suggests.

"Okay!" I gasp at my brilliant idea. "We need to start a band!" I exclaim. "Me, you, and Minho. We can have concerts every week! We'll take the maze by storm! We might even be able to play for grievers! Music could be the secret weapon for taming grievers! Even better, it might be the way out!"

"What might be a way out?" I turned around and saw Alby.

"Music." I answer truthfully. "I was telling Newt that me, him, and Minho should start a band. We could perform every week and at greenie parties." I tell him.

"You've been here for four days and you're already making improvements to the glade." He says smiling. "Who would play what?"

"Well, Newt would play the guitar, and I would play..."

"Drums." Newt cuts it. Me and Alby stare at him. Newt looks up at us "What?"

"What did you say?" Alby questions.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. You said drums." I tell him.

Newt looks confused, then realization hits him. "Di-did I just remember something?"

"I think you did. But it helps our band! Yes!" I yell. I get strange looks from a few gladers and I return them with the same looks.

"Okay, what will Minho play?" Alby asks after a moment of silence.

"He could play the guitar too! Boom! Band. Made." I announce.

"You're going to start a band no matter what I say, aren't you?" Alby asks.

"Yup."

Minho comes running back to us with two guitars. "Before you ask, I have two guitars because I could hear Lizzy all the way from the home stead."

I smiled "Good, I don't have to repeat myself."

The doors start to open and Minho frowns "I gotta go." He says putting the guitars down, then running off into the maze.

"You going?" I ask Newt.

"No, I still need to recover." He says tapping his head.

"Right. Where to first Newtie?" He gets up and holds his hand out for me. I take it and stand up gracefully. By gracefully I mean almost face planting. If Newt wasn't there I would have face planted.

"C'mon, lets go to the Slicers." He tells me. I groan but follow.

* * *

**This is my favorite chapter so far! Mostly because of the song and the memories Lizzy has! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Buh bye!**

**All rights to the song Oblivion go to Bastille.**


	12. The Alex family

**More chapters for you, more homework to be finished for me...**

◆**DemigodPrefect Lizzy : I agree with Rose, Minho's a girl. Minho : Am not! Lizzy : Are to! Minho : Am not! Alby : What the shuck is going on!? Minho : Lizzy called me a girl! Alby : Are you sure you're not a girl? Minho : Yes. Lizzy : Are you sure you're sure? Minho : Yes. No. I don't know! Lizzy : Ha!**

**Lizzy POV **

The Slicers was the saddest job ever. I watched Winston kill poor little pigs. I was so sad I picked up the smallest piglet and ran into the deadheads with Winston yelling at me.

I climbed up a tree with the little piglet still in my arms. I was sitting in a tree for about five minutes when Winston finally appears. Within those five minutes that I was waiting I named the piglet Alex. After a few more minutes Winston finally sees me and yells "Come down here and give me the pig!"

"No! I won't let you hurt Alex!" I yell back.

By this time a most of the glade has gathered around the tree I was in. I could see Chuck grinning, Newt smirking with his arms crossed over his chest, and Alby just had his head down with his arms also crossed over his chest. The other gladers were either cheering me on or yelling at me to come down.

"Just give me the pig!" Winston calls again.

"Never! I'll stay up here with Alex for the rest of my life if I have to!" I hold Alex protectively.

"Just let her keep the shucking pig." I hear Alby tell him.

"Fine." I barely hear Winston say. "Lizzy if you come down right now you can keep Alex!"

I climb down the tree with Alex. "Thank you." I tell him.

"Where are you going to keep it?" Chuck questions.

"Alex is a _he _not an _it._ Also depending on what job I get depends on where he stays. But I refuse to go back to Slicers." I tell him.

"of you choose to be a Runner can I take care of him?" Chuck asks.

"Of course. You can be the godfather!" I tell him.

Chuck gets an excited look on his face then turns to Newt "Ha! I get to be the godfather and you don't!" He boasts.

Newt looks at me. "Can I hold him?"

"Hmmm, can I trust you with my baby?" Newt rolls his eyes. "Fine, but if you hurt him in any way you will regret it." I warn.

I give Newt Alex and he holds him like a baby. "He's so cute!" Chuck comments.

"That's why I saved him. I'm thinking of starting a pig rescue sanctuary." I say.

Newt laughs "And you want to start a band. What are you going to do next? Start a clothing store." I smile.

"Can I have Alex back now?" I ask Newt.

"Maybe I don't want to give him back."

"Newt. Give. Me. Alex." I warn him.

Newt starts to walk away. "Newt! I swear to shucking god!" I run after him. "Give me Alex!"

He ignores me and keeps walking. "Newtie!" He freezes at his nick name. I pick up Alex. "Thank you very much." I punch Newt in the chest and give him a kiss on the cheek. I then head out of the deadheads. Chuck has left by now, so I was safe to show my affection towards Newt. We've decided to keep our relationship a secret for now, but we both know we'll have to tell Minho.

Newt places his arm over my shoulder and smiles at me. "You're welcome, and ow! How are you going to get drums for our band?"

I smile then excitedly I say. "First of all, I warned you. Second of all, we put a note in the box asking for drums, then the creators can send 'em up."

"You're one smart shank." He tells me.

"That's why they sent me up. To bring happiness and smarts to all you depressing shanks." I nudge him with my shoulder when I say 'shanks'.

"You definitely brought me happiness." He kisses my cheek when he finishes.

"I would hope so. I definitely brought Alex happiness." I smile at the the little piglet in my arms and he squeals with happiness.

"Yup, you brought him a life filled with love and joy." He tells me.

"I wish I could save all of the piglets there." I say sadly.

"You could become a vegetarian." Newt suggests.

I smile and look up at him "Did you come up with that idea or did I?" I ask jokingly.

"Surprisingly, I did." He says as I laugh.

"Awww! Look at the two love birds!" Minho exclaimed walking towards us.

"What are you doing back so early?" Newt questions.

"Well, without your ugly, shuck face to lug around the maze I was able to do our section much faster." His eyes light up when he sees Alex in my arms. "Awww! You two already adopted! Can I be the grandfather!"

I giggle "We didn't adopt, I simply picked up Alex, ran into the deadheads, climbed a tree, and got cheered on by half of the gladers and yelled at from the other half, then Alby let me keep him and Chuck became the godfather." I tell him.

"Doesn't sound very simple to me." Minho comments. "But I still want to be the grandfather."

"Fine, you can be the grandfather." Minho smiles in victory.

He turns to Newt and sticks his tongue out. "Since I am the grandfather that means I am Lizzy's unbiological dad. So, stay away from my daughter you hooligan." He shooed Newt away from me and I rolled my eyes.

Minho picks up Alex and looks at him then Newt. "Newt, are you sure he isn't your kid? I mean, he looks just like you!"

I laughed, and Newt gave Minho an annoyed look. "Can I have Alex back?" I asked Minho. He reluctantly gave me Alex and I held him like a baby.

"He's so cute!" Minho comments, and Alex squeals with happiness.

"Still wondering." I say. Newt laughs but gets cut off by Minho elbowing him in the ribs.

Newt takes my hand in his as we walk to the farms with Minho, who volunteered to watch Alex.

Newt works in the gardens when he doesn't run so he asked Zart if he could show me what to do. Zart agreed then turned his attention back to watching Minho try to stop Alex from eating the grass.

All I did was pull weeds out of the ground but I did almost the whole farm before lunch, and we were only in the gardens for about 30 minutes!

"Hello Lizzy, who's the little guy?" Frypan greets.

"This is Alex, and he would like some carrots." I tell him. I know he likes carrots because in the farms Alex got to the carrots and started eating them.

"Here you go." He says handing me a plate with a sandwich and some carrots.

"Thanks Frypan." I say walking away.

"Today has been a pretty good day." I tell Newt as I sit next to him. "I haven't broken and/or sprained anything!"

"Well congratulations." He says. "You also started a band, and saved a pigs life!"

Just then Minho walks up and sets his plate down across from me. "Aww, look at you two! You guys are officially my OTP!"

"What's an OTP?" I ask.

"It means One True Pairing." Minho explains.

I take a bite of my sandwich but instantly regret it. "Eww! There's jelly on it!" I exclaim dropping the sandwich onto my plate. Alex wiggles his head onto the table and snatched the sandwich and started to eat it.

Minho and Newt laugh while Chuck walks up to us with a questioning look on his face. "What's so funny?" He asks.

"Lizzy dropped her sandwich because she doesn't like jelly and Alex just ate the sandwich." Newt explains, then starts laughing again.

"I don't see what's funny about it." Chuck states. "I mean, I don't like jelly either and Alex just solved your jelly problem."

"I know, right!" I start eating the carrots that were originally meant for Alex, as he eats my sandwich.

After a few minutes Minho and Newt stop laughing completely, and me and Chuck just glare at them. "What?" Minho asks innocently.

"What if I was allergic to jelly, and you just sat there laughing your asses off while I suffocated slowly!" I continue to glare at them.

"But you weren't suffocating." Newt points out.

"What if I was?"

"But you weren't."

"But-" I was cut off my Minho yelling at Alex. Somehow he got onto the table, stole Minho's sandwich, and was now running across the glade with it.

Minho yelled at him to come back while, chasing after him. Meanwhile me and Chuck were cheering on Alex. When Minho finally caught up to Alex, half of his sandwich was gone. He kept trying to catch Alex, but every time he managed to wiggle out of his grasp. Most of the glade was now watching, and laughing like maniacs.

Minho finally caught Alex after about five more minutes of chasing him. Throughout those minutes Minho had lost his sandwich, and his dignity. "Thanks alot Lizzy. Your pig just ate my sandwich." Minho says giving me back Alex.

"Okay first of all, Alex is an Alex not a pig. Second of all, it's your fault for laughing at his sandwich eating." I tell him.

Minho turns to Newt. "Newt got to keep his sandwich but I didn't! That's unfair!" Minho pouts like a seven year old.

"That's because The Great Sandwich Stealer needs to plan his revenge carefully!" I say, gesturing to Alex.

"The Great Sandwich Stealer huh?" Newt looks at Alex. "He doesn't seem very diabolical to me."

"That's because his cuteness masks how diabolical he is. Like right now." I place Alex on the table and he runs straight for Newt's sandwich.

"Hey!" Before Newt can stop Alex he already ate the sandwich.

"See. Diabolical!" I say picking up Alex again.

"I hate your pig." Newt mutters.

"What did you say?" I threaten.

"I-I uh, um, n-nothing." New stutters.

"That's what I thought." I turn back to my carrots and Newt takes my hand while I do so.

Chuck, whom I forgot was there, whispers something to Minho along the lines of "Lizzy and Newt are totally dating."

I smile, then I lean forward and whisper to them. "They are."

Chuck jumps up "I knew it!" He yells. He turns to Minho "I will be expecting your dessert tonight."

"You bet on us!?" I exclaim.

Chuck scratches the back of his neck "Yeah, I bet you would start dating today and Minho bet tomorrow." He tells us sheepishly.

I roll my eyes and they start to get cloudy.

_I am sitting in a tree with Newt on the same day as my last memory. I don't know why I know this I just do. "Lizzy?" I turn to look at Newt. "We should get going I have to get the Swipe tonight." He tells me. I sigh. I don't want Newt to leave. I love having him around. I wish Thomas would go instead of Newt. I am broken from my thoughts by Newt kissing me. Before I even know what I'm doing I kiss Newt back. "Thomas is going to kill you." I warn Newt when we pull away. "Thomas doesn't need to know." He replies slyly. I have a dumb grin on my face when we climb out of the tree. We are greeted by Janson when we get back into the compound. "You two are going to be in so much trouble-" He gets cut off by a woman from behind him "Leave them alone, Janson. They were just having fun." Soon Chancellor Ava Paige is standing in front of us. I still have the dumb grin on my face when I see her. "Go on Janson, I am sure you have more important matters to attend to." Janson walks away, leaving the three of us alone in the hallway. "Thank you." I tell the Chancellor. "It's quite fine, now go before Thomas sees you two." She tells us smiling. We grin back at her and we walk away. Newt places one more kiss on my cheek before he goes into the room to receive the swipe. To my unpleasant surprise Thomas and Teresa were there when he did it. "I don't like him." Thomas stated. "I don't recall asking what you bloody thought about Newt." I spit back. I then walk away to the room I shared with Teresa and Brenda. Teresa was mad because she liked Newt, but Brenda was as happy as can be because she liked Thomas. So my current situation was good for me and Brenda. I don't care about Teresa. She actually thinks WICKED is good. Plus she always has smart-ass comments to say about every. Single. Thing. I. Do._

My eyes clear up and I see a marker coming towards me. "Minho! I would prefer to not have a marker mustache." I scolded.

Minho recapped the marker for the second time that day. "If you ever try to do that again, I will stab you with the marker." I warn.

Minho puts his hands in the air "Hey, no need to be threatening people now."

"I bet you will regret everything you're saying right now once you draw a mustache on me." I tell him.

"I bet I won't." He says smugly.

"I will be waiting for the day when you do. And when that day comes I will laugh in your face while the Med-Jacks are removing the marker from your hand." I warn.

Minho lets out a nervous laugh and I just glare at him. After I few seconds I relieve myself of the glare and put a small grin on my face. "But, I would never do that. Because we're friends." I tell him.

Minho smiles. "Well I'm glad, you would be one scary enemy."

"Thank you." My grin widens.

"How do you take that as a compliment!?" Newt asks.

"Newt, honestly? _You're _the one to ask that question?" Newt looks confused and I groan "So that way there's less of a chance for some other glader to sweep me off my feet, like you did." I said, playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Well if this Thomas guy comes, then I might have some competition." He points out.

"Nope. Not gonna happen. I will do everything in my power to keep Lewt together. Lizmas will never happen again. That is the worst sip ever." Minho announced.

"I'm with Minho." Chuck comments.

"What's Lewt and Lizmas?" I ask.

"It's your ship name, and you and Thomas' ship name." Minho tells us.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Newt says.

"You're welcome." Chuck smiles.

He was about to say something else but got cut off by Frypan yelling "Okay ya shanks! Get back to work!"

"C'mon Lizzy, you're going with the Baggers next." Newt tells me.

"What do they do?" I ask.

"They pretty much clean up dead body's and are the police of the glade." Newt answers.

"Cool! Can I yell at people for running too fast? Or littering? Oh! Can beat people up if they beat someone else up?"

"No, yes, and you'll have to ask Alby."

"Ask Alby what?" Alby demands from my left.

"If someone is beating up another person, can I beat up the guy that was beating the other guy up?" I ask him.

"Are you going to leave them conscious and in one piece?" He questions.

"Sure." I nod my head.

"Then okay."

"Yes! You're the best Alby!" I give Alby a hug and almost crack his ribs.

"Lizzy... Can't... Breath..." Alby tells me.

I let go. "Sowwey!" I say.

I look over at Newt. He has a pained look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"You hugged Alby." He says simply.

I laugh. "Newt, he pretty much let me break the rules! Also hugging is my thing." I tell him.

Newt smiles. "Well when you put it that way, it's a pretty good reason to hug Alby."

I lace my fingers with his. "Where are the baggers at Newtie?"

Newt grins. "Well, The Almighty Lizzy, the baggers are in the dead heads. Follow me." I giggle as he leads me into the deadheads.

Minho is playing with Alex again so I don't worry about him. Alex has an actual family in the Glade. He has me-his mother. Chuck-his godfather. Minho-his grandfather.

And Newt... "Newt." I say.

"Yes?"

"You need to be part of Alex's family." I tell him.

"Cousin?" Newt suggests.

I scrunch up my nose. "Ew. That's just plain gross. That would mean you're my nephew."

"Okay...family friend?"

"But that means you're technically part of his family." I point out.

"Dad?"

I sigh. "That's probably like, the second smartest thing you have said all day."

"Wow, really boosting my self esteem." He says sarcastically.

"You're welcome." I smile.

"Did you not hear the sarcasm!?" Newt scoffs.

"No, i did. I just chose not to acknowledge it." I comment.

"You are so difficult." Newt mutters.

"But that's why you love me." I point out.

Newt sighs. "Yes. _That's_ why I love you." Again with the sarcasm.

"That's a reason you love me because I am so difficult that other people can't deal with me, so they give up when they hear my amazing smart-ass comments." I grin at Newt.

He was about to reply when my shoelace got caught on a branch and I fell face first into decaying leaves and dirt. "Ow. Okay, that hurt." I say wiping dirt off my is trying his best to not burst into laughter, but is failing miserably. "Newt, I just realized something."

"And what would that be?" He asks.

"You could never be an actor." I tell him smiling cheekily.

"C'mon." He says holding his hand out and rolling his eyes.

I take it, and we walk the rest of the way to the Baggers' hut in comfortable silence.

**AN : I don't know where the Baggers are actually stationed so I made it up. Also, yay for extra long chapter! Whoo! Untill next time, buh bye!**


	13. Karate Lizzy

**Okay, I just had the most amazing idea! #AlexFamily Join the Alex family now!**

**Lizzy POV**

There were three physical fights while I was with the Baggers. So I got to beat up three people! He he he.

The first one was an older glader was picking on Chuck. As in flicking and thumping his head. When I came up to him to to tell him off he swung at me. I caught his fist in my hand. Let me say one thing. I felt like I was a ninja. So I went all karate Lizzy on him! I didn't even know I knew karate!

The second one was Gally yelling at another Glader for nailing his shirt to a board. Gally flipped out saying it was his favorite shirt. The kid ended up with a black eye and Gally ended up with 24 hours in the Slammer and a board shaped red mark on his face. I kicked the board that was nailed to his shirt and the other end hit his face.

The final one was a tall red haired boy and a scrawny blonde haired boy got into a full blown fist fight. There was even a circle of Gladers cheering them on. Apparently the red head started it so he ended up in the slammer with Gally for 24 hours, a black eye, a bloody lip, and a mark suspiciously the shape of my shoe on his cheek. I wonder who did it... *whistles*

The scrawny kid was not so lucky. He got knocked out by the red head, and had so many bruses on his face he looked like one big bruse!

"Wow She-bean. Most Greenies get beat up while breaking up a fight but you didn't even get a scratch!" Jackson exclaimed. He was the Keeper of the Baggers.

"Yeah. That first guy though. I felt like a shucking ninja! I mean, I caught his hand mid-swing then I did karate! I just found out I can do karate!" I enthuse.

"It was pretty cool." He admits. Out of the corner of my eye I keep seeing another Glader-Connor I think his name was-sneak glances at me when he thinks I'm not looking, but I can most definitely see him.

Minho runs into the building with Alex. "Lizzy! Are the rumors true!?" He practically yelled.

"What are the rumors?" I ask.

"You totally went all karate Lizzy on a shank who was picking on Chuck!" He gives me Alex who snuggles into me.

Jackson and Jace coo and awww at Alex while I talk to Minho. "Yeah! He went like-" I show a fist coming towards me. "Then I went like-" I catch the fist before it hits me. "Then I went all karate Lizzy on him! I didn't even know I knew karate!"

Minho looks astonished. "Cool! I wish I was there! I would've been sitting on the side with Alex cheering you on!" Alex oinks in agreement. His oinks are the cutes shucking sound ever! Is't like when a kitten sneezes, but a pig. Oinking.

As if reading my thoughts Jace says "Oh my god! His oinks are so shucking cute!" He starts to fanboy over Alex.

"I know right!" Jackson exclaims, also fanboying.

"C'mon shanks dinner will be starting soon." Minho tells us.

I pick Alex up and walk over to Minho. "C'mon Stupid Shank." I tell him.

Minho takes Alex out of my arms "Awww! Look at my little grandpiggy! He already has a fan club!" Minho looks back at Jackson and Jace when he says 'fan club'.

I laugh. "Well how could he not have a fan club? I just saved his life and he's the cutest thing in the glade! Besides myself of course." I say doing a hairflip with my knotted hair that's currently in a ponytail.

"Hey! What about me?" Minho complains.

I giggle again "Minho. Alex and I are like the cutest things in the whole Maze!" I do another dramatic hairflip. By now we are in line for dinner.

Chuck walks up to us. "Lizzy! You're like the talk of the glade! Everyone heard about you going all karate Lizzy on Neil! Also how you beat up Gally and Kevin!"

Minho looks at me in bewilderment "You beat up _Gally_!" I nod my head. "You are now my role model. Finally someone puts that shank in his place."

We are having beef stew tonight but I refuse to eat it "Why?" Frypan asks.

"I am now a vegetarian." I announce.

"Okay, I can get you a sandwich and some vegetables." He says.

"No jelly." I tell him.

Frypan shrugs but gets me a peanut butter sandwich, an apple, and some carrots. I smile "Thanks Frypan! You're the best!" I tell him.

I sit down at a gable next to Newt and Chuck with Minho, Jackson, and Jace across from us. Jackson, and Jace almost immediately start playing with Alex and give him some of my carrots. "I see you're sticking to being a vegetarian." Newt says.

"Yup! And there's even no jelly on the sandwich this time!" I take a bite out of peanut butter sandwich. It tastes like the best peanut butter sandwich ever.

Newt, and Minho laugh and Chuck smiles. "Is it true you went karate Lizzy on Neil?" Newt asks.

I shake my head yes. "I saw it!" Chuck tells him. "Neil was like-" Chuck started to swing at me in slow motion.

"I was like-" I caught Chuck's fist. "Then did karate! I don't even know what the moves were called but it was awesome!" I enthuse. "Then Someone nailed a board to Gally's shirt. The kid got a black eye and Gally got a face full of board! Then this guy-"

"Kevin" Chuck piped in.

"He knocked out this other kid-"

"Chase" Chuck piped in again.

"Kevin ended up with a shoe print on his cheek that mysteriously looks like the bottom of my shoe." I finish.

"The things you do when Alby lets you beat people up." Newt smiles shaking his head.

"So Newtie, what do I do tomorrow?" I ask.

Newt looks up and smiles at me and Minho. "Runner." He says.

Minho squeals "Yas! We'll show you the ways of the Maze!"

"You make the Maze sound like a place where dreams come true." Newt tells him.

"_Do_ dreams come true?" I ask.

"It depends on what your dream is." Minho smiles.

"Okay. What dreams come true?"

"The dreams of having no social life." Newt says.

"Wow, just what my dreams were. I hope they come true!" I say sarcastically.

"Okay ya shanks! Get on to your sleeping bags! Lights out in an hour!" Alby yells.

Jace gives Alex back then walks away with Jackson. "Can I watch Alex tomorrow?" Chuck asks.

"Well obviously! You're the godfather! You take care of him when I can't." I tell Chuck.

Chuck smiles. "Yes!"

"Just make sure I get him back in one piece." I warn. Chuck nods his head understanding.

* * *

I am sitting in me and newt's room taking off my shoes. "Newt,"

"Yeah?" Newt looks over at me.

"Remember when I woke up? From passing out? The second time." I say.

"Yeah." Newt looks at me in confusion.

"When you said you've seen me in your dreams?" I taunt.

Newt turns I light shade of pink. "Yeah, I um, I had memories of you." He tells me.

"What kind of memories?" I ask.

"Um, there was one where we were on top of a building watching the stars. You showed me the constellations. There was another one where you were recording me singing.-"

"I bet I listened to that every day after you left." I say, cutting him off.

Newt laughs "I bet you did too." He sighs. "My favorite one was when we were in a tree and I kissed you." I gives me a grin. "You kissed me back."

I smile. "Newt, why do you think we were sent here?" I ask.

"I don't know." He shrugs. "I bet we are all crazy people and this some sort of whacked up insane asylum."

I giggle. "I bet Thomas hates all of us, so he sent us here to die." I look at Alex, then Newt. "But that didn't happen, so he's coming to the glade to kill us all by himself."

"You have one crazy imagination." Newt tells me.

"Look who's talking. The boy who thinks we're all insane." I mock.

"Hey, for all I know the jobs we're good at means that was our criminal life. Or we could all be secret agents that got captured by WICKED and are being punished for trying to steal some classified information that would allow us to take over the world!"

"Newt. You have one crazy shuck mind." I tell him.

"That's why you love me." He looks at me and grins.

"Well, I know I will never have a boring conversion with you." I grin back.

"That didn't answer my question." He points out.

I lean over and kiss him. "Does that answer your question?"

Newt smiles and shakes his head. My eyes wander to the window and I yelp. I mechanical bug-like thing is shining a light at us through the window. Newt turns around quickly standing up. He sits back down when he sees the creature. "That my dear, is what we call a beatle blade. They don't attack unless you provoke them." He tells me. I calm down and move to sit next to Newt, Alex in my arms sleeping soundly.

Newt rests his head on my shoulder and looks at Alex in the lantern light. "He looks so adorable." Newt comments.

"As adorable as me?"

"No. You'll always be cuter." He tells me. Then places a kiss on my temple.

"Aww, thanks Newtie! And Alex will always be cuter than you." I reply.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Newt. You'll just have to deal with being the third cutest thing in the Glade." I smile up at him, and he rolls his eyes. "C'mon Newt! At least you're not behind Gally on the cutest things in the Glade list." I reassure him.

"Thanks." Newt rolls his eyes again.

"Newt?"

"Yes?"

"I had another memory." I tell him. "You were in it. It was your memory when we kissed in the tree." Newt smiles. "It was your last day before you got the swipe. Then, before you went in a room to get it you kissed me again. On the cheek. Thomas and Teresa were there. Thomas said he didn't like you, then I snapped at him telling him I never asked for his opinion on you. Then I thought about how I was dating Thomas but liked you. And how Brenda liked Thomas, and Teresa liked you." I finish.

Newt gives me a hug "Ever since I saw you in my dreams and seen you here in the glade, I've known I loved you.-"

"What's with this _loved _shit?" I joke.

Newt rolls his eyes again. "Just let me finish. And now, I get to tell you that I love you. And if this Thomas guy and Teresa girl ever come up in the bloody box I won't let them ruin us. I'd rather die than not be with you." He tells me. "Even though I sound all sappy and cheesy, its true."

"I don't know how you ever survived without me then." I say with a grin.

"You know what I mean."

"I do know that our life is a sappy, cheesy love pentagon."

"Pentagon?"

"Well, I like you but I was dating Thomas, and Brenda likes Thomas and then you like me but Teresa likes you." I explained.

"Who's Brenda?"

"A girl. I haven't really remembered anything about her." I put my head on Newt's shoulder and close my eyes. "You're an amazing pillow."

Newt laughs "Thank you?"

"You're welcome." I am about to fall asleep when Alex oinks and wakes me up. "What Alex?" I groan. He doesn't need to do his business because he did it before and after dinner when Minho was watching him, and he ate. What else could he need?

Alex squirms out of my arms and jumps onto my hammock. "I think he's tired." Newt points out.

"Thanks for the info captain obvious."

"I thought I was Newtie, not captain obvious."

I groan "Newt, did I ever tell you how much of an idiot you are?"

"But I'm your idiot."

"That you are." I walk over to my hammock and pick up Alex. I then lay down with Alex in my arms looking at Newt.

Newt holds his hand out towards me. "Goodnight Lizzy."

I take his hand, so we are holding hands between our hammocks. "Goodnight Newt." And for once I fall into a dreamless, restful sleep.

**AN : There will be a little *cough cough* lot *cough* of drama in the next chapter! He he he! Buh bye!**


	14. Sealing her fate

**Another chapter! Couldn't wait for the drama in this one!**

**Still Lizzy POV!**

I wake up to the sound of Newt's watch alarm. I groan and sit up. I feel something pulling on my hand and realized Newt was still holding my hand. I smile and pull my hand away, Newt's eyes open when I do this. "Hey."

"Hi. Looks like I have the ability to wake you up." I tell him.

He looks at me quizzically "What do you mean?"

"I woke up and you were still holding my hand. Then when I pulled my hand away you woke up." I tell him.

"Why d'you do that?"

I sigh. "Haven't we already gone over how you're a hippie and how you're going to turn everyone else into a hippie?"

"Yeah, but now I'm your loving boyfriend and it's different." He tells me.

"You wish." I smile, standing up. "Now c'mon. You want food before we go into the Maze right?"

"Who's the experienced runner here?" Newt jokes.

"You are, o' experienced one." I mock.

Newt rolls his eyes. "Okay, let's go." Newt takes my hand and starts walking out the door.

"Wait!" I pick up Alex, give Newt a kiss on the cheek, then let him lead me out of the room once more.

* * *

Before we went into the Maze, I gave Alex to Chuck and Minho got me a pack for food, water and he even gave me a dagger to defend myself.

It all went fairly well for the most part. Me, almost falling on my face and Newt and Minho catching me before I fall. Until we came across an open doorway. "What the shuck? Section 3 isn't supposed to be open for a few more days!" Minho exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, this section is open and it's not supposed to be open!" Minho explained.

"Maybe it opened up an escape route." Newt said.

"Maybe. We should check it out." Minho walked into the section, with me and Newt following closely behind. After a few minutes of looking around I saw something.

"Newt. Wh-what's that?" I ask.

Newt looks at where I'm pointing and his eyes widen. "That's a Griever. I-I think it's dead." He says. His voice barely above a whisper.

"If it's dead, what killed it?" The thing was bigger than a cow with dozens of utensils with the obvious use of hurting other things. It's scary to think what could kill it.

"Natural causes?" Newt suggested. Then it starts to move.

"I don't think it's dead." I start backing away. "Where's Minho? We need to go. Now."

"There's nothing new-what are you guys staring at?" Minho.

"We need to leave." New says, pushing Minho in the direction of the exit.

"What? Why?" Minho complains.

"Griever." I answer. Minho nodded his head and starts leading us towards the exit. Right as the doors start to close. "Shit." I whisper. We sprint to the door. I hear a groan followed by a clicking sound from behind us. The Griever.

We are out of section seven and almost at the door to the Glade when Minho screams. There's a metal spike in his arm. I feel adrenaline course through my veins. I turn my head and see a metal spike about to implant itself in Newt. With lighting fast movements I take out my dagger and slice the spike off. The Griever roars in annoyance, attacking me.

**Newt POV**

I made it too the Glade but I turn around and see Lizzy _fighting_ the shucking _Griever_. They're at the end of the corridor and the doors are about to shut. I run up to Minho and pull him in the Glade. There are only a few feet to go until the doors are closed, but Lizzy's not going to make it.

A few seconds before the doors close Lizzy takes a final stab at the Griever, and it falls to the ground, lifeless. She just killed a Griever.

Then the doors close, sealing her fate.

We all stood there, frozen. Lizzy just did the impossible. She killed a Griever. All we could do was hope she could do the impossible again, and survive a night in the Maze.

Clint and Jeff put Minho on a makeshift stretcher, Then take him to the Med-Jack hut. Ugh, we all are going to have to listen to Minho screaming for the next week.

I get my dinner and sit in front of the east door with Alex. I have a sandwich with no jelly. Only peanut butter.

I take about two bites then stop. I am too much of a nervous wreck to eat. Instead, I give it to Alex. He gladly eats it. I can tell Alex is nervous too, usually Lizzy would be playing with him now, but she's not here. She might never be here again.

I pretend to be asleep when Alby checks on me. I don't want to go to my room. It reminds me of Lizzy. Plus, I want to be as close to her as I can.

It must be around midnight when i eventually fall into a restless sleep. As I drift off all I think about is Lizzy.

This morning feels like it was years ago. When I close my eyes I can still see her smile. I feel like it's implanted so far into my brain, I will never forget it. Just like I will never forget Minho's sarcasm.

* * *

**-Newt's Dream-**

_I am in complete darkness. Then a voice starts talking. _**Her**_ voice. "Why didn't you save me? Don't you love me? You hate me, don't you! Is there someone else? What do you want from me!?" Those are only a few things I can make out, but there are many more I cannot decipher._

_"No! Lizzy! I love you! Come back!" I am yelling._

_A face appears in the darkness, and Lizzy stops talking. The face is one of a boy. He has dark brown hair, and blue-grey eyes._

_Thomas. This must be Thomas._

_"Lizzy is gone." He says. "_You_ let her die! It's all your fault!" He screams._

_Tears roll down my face but no sounds come out. The face disappeared, replaced by the Maze. I look around. Nothing. Just walls._

_I turn around again and yelp._

_Lizzy is on the floor. Bloody, pale, and covered in Griever slime._

_No. No no no no no. She can't be gone! She just became mine! I can't lose her! I love her!_

_I am now sobbing. I close my eyes. _This is just a dream._ I tell myself. _She's not dead. She's probably owning the _Maze like a_ **boss**. _Killing everything in her path_.

_But the sobbs don't stop. No matter what I tell myself, they don't stop._

**-End of Dream-**

* * *

I wake up. The sun is just rising. I am frozen. I can't move my arms, my legs, my mouth.

Well, I guess the mouth part is good. I would probably sob if I opened my mouth.

My eyes are clouded. I can't think. All I can think about is my dream.

Is Lizzy really dead? Was it my fault? I love her.

Chuck walks up to me. He starts talking to me but I can't hear him. He pulls on my arm. I don't move a muscle. He gives up and runs off.

A moment later he reappears with Clint. Clint waves a hand in front of my face. I just stare through it with no expression on my face.

He tries talking to me. I can't hear him. He pulls my arm. I don't move. He even slaps me! But I still don't move.

The darkness takes over, and I pass out.

* * *

**AN : He he he. Cliffhanger! I was going to make it longer...but I decided against it. I will make you wait till the next chapter to find out what happens!**

**Also, I know I make mistakes in my writing. I am not the best writer but I am not the worst. I try my best, but remember, I am in **_**middle school**_**. So I am not surprised there are errors. But thank you to all of you who have pointed out mistakes! It helps me become a better writer! Thank you all for dealing with the errors!**

**Buh bye!**


	15. I SURVIVED!

**Here ya go! Another chapter for you lovelies!**

**Lizzy POV**

"IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR MOTHER!?" I scream at the Griever.

He starts making whirring sounds that sound like crying.

"YOU'RE LUCKY I'M NOT GONNA TELL YO MOM!" I scream.

I slowly start to walk away. The Griever looks up at me. "NO! YOU GET UP WHEN I TELL YOU TO!" I walk to the end of the corridor. "Get up! But if you try any. Bloody. Fucking. Thing. I'M GONNA TELL YO MOM!" I warn.

The Griever gets up and runs away.

The sun is in the sky now. I was up all night scolding the Griever. I find a hole in the wall and fall into a restless sleep.

**A WEEK LATER**

I have been aimlessly walking around the Maze for about a week. I drank all the water and ate all the food in my pack. And I am very sleep deprived. I also killed and scolded a few more Grievers. Surprisingly, I didn't see any runners.

That's when I see him.

He's running his hand along the wall, keeping his gaze focused on his hand, occasionally pulling on a vine.

"Newt." I haven't spoken for a week. I've screamed, but I haven't talked. My voice was raspy and weak.

He looks up and freezes. "Lizzy?" He whispers.

I nod my head. He runs up to me. He picks me up and twirls me around in a hug. I close my eyes breathing in his familiar, comforting scent. He puts me back on my feet again and I look into his eyes. They're filled with tears. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me. It's full of the sadness and hurt he has felt through these past days. I kiss him back, until we need air.

"I love you, Lizzy." He whispers, pulling me into another hug, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I rasp out, tears streaming down my face. From what I heard about the Maze and Grievers, I thought I wasn't going to see him again.

Suddenly, my legs turn to jelly and I fall limp in his arms. He picks me up bridal style, and runs back to the Glade.

We get to the Glade and I hear yelling.

"Is that_ Lizzy_?"

"Is she alive!?"

"The shank's alive!"

"That's one tough shank."

"Lizzy!"

"Is she stung?"

"She _survived_!?"

Newt runs straight to the Med-Jacks. He sets me down on a bed as Jeff walks in. I hear glass shatter. "L-Lizzy?" He stutters.

I nod my head. "Are you stung? What happened?"

"I'm not stung." I barely manage out. "Water..." my voice cuts off. Well, great. I lost my voice.

Jeff understands and runs off yelling for Frypan.

"Fancy seeing you here." A voice from my left says. I turn and see Minho leaning against the wall.

I give a weak smile. He turns to Newt, who is currently holding my hand. "She get stung?" He asked.

"Nope. Just seems to have some cuts and bruises." Newt answers.

Minho looks bewildered. "What!? This girl has defied everything we ever knew about the Maze!"

"What about the Maze?" Jeff questions, as he brings me some food and water.

"Lizzy surviving _seven shucking days and nights _in the shucking Maze!" Minho explains.

"And she didn't even get stung!" Newt adds.

"How d'you do it?" Minho asked.

I face palmed. Wow, Minho. Great remembering the last few minutes.

"She can't talk, idiot." Newt tells him.

"Why?" I face palm again.

"She lost her voice." Jeff says.

"How?"

I face palm once again. He must've hit his head pretty hard once he was in the glade.

"We don't know!" Newt answers, annoyed.

"Gezz, no need to get all snappy." He replies.

"Well he wouldn't need to if you didn't ask stupid questions." I manage to get out, in a whisper.

**Newt POV**

Thank shucking god, Lizzy's alive. I would probably have died twice if she wasn't here.

The first time I would've died was the day she came up in the box. I already told this story.

The second time was today. If Lizzy wasn't alive I would me on the Maze floor. Dead.

Oh god. What if she showed up after I jumped!? Would she have jumped too? To be with me? Or would she have gone back to Thomas? Would she have never gotten close to anyone or thing, because I was so careless?

_No. Newt, stop thinking this way. All that matters is that you're alive, and so is Lizzy. She loves you, and you love her. You won't leave her. No matter what, promise yourself not to leave her. Ever._ I promise. _Good._

I continue to hold Lizzy's hand. I never want her to leave my side again. Or vise versa.

After about 15 minutes Jeff starts to talk again. It had been complete silence the whole time. "Lizzy's fine. She just needs lot's of rest, food, and water."

"So, can I go?" Lizzy asks. Her voice is still raspy, but noticeably stronger.

Jeff shrugs "I don't see why not. You're not physically hurt."

Lizzy grins. "Great! I'm tired." She gets up and I follow, her out to the Homestead. The sun is just going down

She stumbles a lot so, eventually I put my arm around her waist to help her walk.

We get to our room and I immediately hear Alex squeal in happy excitement. Lizzy kneels down, and holds Alex. "Oh, Alex! I missed you! You've gotten so big!" She exclaimed, as I close the door.

Alex squeals again, and snuggles into Lizzy more. Lizzy picks him up and lays down on her hammock, Alex in her arms.

I lay down on my hammock, falling in and out of sleep. After a few minutes Lizzy bolts up for the third time, a sheen of sweat covering her skin. "Are you sure you're okay?" I ask again. Each time she woke up I asked her that and each time she replied. 'Just a bad dream.'

This time is different though.

"No." She confesses, as tears start to roll down her face. "Everytime I close my eyes. I-I see Grievers." The tears are falling faster now. "I see Grievers killing everyone I love. Minho, Alby, Alex...you." she starts to sob now. "And...I can't do anything to stop it! Like a force is stopping me from reaching you in time. As I get closer I slow down until I can't move!"

I hold her in my arms. "Don't worry, love. I'm not leaving you that easily."

After a few moments of silence Lizzy speaks up again. "Newt?"

"Yes love?"

"Would I be a pervert if I asked if I could sleep with you?" She asked.

I give her a reassuring smile. "Not at all." We lay down on my hammock as Alex settles down on Lizzy's.

I put my arms around Lizzy, and she puts one arm around me, the other resting on my chest along with her head.

I stare at Lizzy while she sleeps.

Okay, wow. That came out wrong. I am not a stalker! Or a pervert!

The reason I stare at her is because she looks so cute when she's asleep. Not that she doesn't look cute when she's awake, It's just that when she's asleep it adds to her beauty.

I sigh, and fall into a restful sleep for the first timethis week.

_**Newt's Dream**_

_I am about 13, sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching the sun go down._

_I look to my left and see Lizzy sitting about a foot away._

_She catches me staring and gives me a weird look. "What are you staring at?" She asked._

_"You. You're beautiful." I tell her._

_She blushes, and continues to look at the setting sun._

_I move so I'm sitting right next to her. "It's beautiful." I say, looking at the setting sun. Lizzy nods. "Almost as beautiful as you."_

_"Newt!" She complains pushing me away, and almost pushing me off of the cliff while she does this._

_"What?"_

_"You're embarrassing me!"_

_I look around. No one in sight. "How can I be embarrassing you!? Only me and you are here!"_

_She rolls her eyes. "I hate you."_

_"I hate you too!" I say, cheerfully._

_As the sun sets, it gets colder. A lot colder. I put my arm around Lizzy's shoulders, and she snuggles into my side._

_"Thomas is going to be jealous, if he finds out."_

_"Well this can just be our secret." I say._

_"So, everything that happens tonight, never leaves our lips again."_

_I smirk. "Sure." I then kiss her. Surprisingly, she kisses back._

_**End Of Newt's Dream**_

I smile as I wake up. For two reasons. One, I had an amazing dream. And two, I wake up with the most beautiful girl next to me.

Lizzy stirs next to me, then slowly lifts her head and looks at me. "Hey."

"Hi. Sleep better?" I ask.

"Much."

**Lizzy POV**

Out of sheer will power, I get out of the hammock and stand up

I smile remembering my dream **(Imagine Newt's dream, but from Lizzy's POV)**

I look down and see me and see my legs and parts of my arms are caked with dirt, and dry blood.

"Newt. Is there a place where I can shower?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's in the same building the toilets are in."

On the way Chuck runs up to us with a book bag. "Lizzy," he says breathlessly. "This just came for you." He hands me the bag, and I look inside.

Clothing, a new pair of shoes, a brush (thank bloody shuck god for that), a toothbrush along with toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, a weird light thing which I presume is a razor of sorts, and some...girl necessities. "What's in the bag?" Newt asks.

"Clothes, a brush, and shower stuff." I answer. I didn't feel comfortable talking about the pads out loud, so I skipped saying it.

Newt didn't say anything, he just held my hand and gave me a kiss on my temple.

I grin as we walk through the Glade, hand in hand.

As I get ready to take my shower I see lots of blood in my underwear and shorts. Bloody hell. Well great. The send me the pads a week too late. Ugh. Well, that explains why there's so much blood on my legs. I need to remember to dispose of those clothes.

I get into the shower and thank whatever god or gods are out there for creating showers. After washing my body, and hair, and shaving my legs I finally get out of the shower

I almost forgot what it was like to be clean.

I put on a pair of jean shorts that stop right above my knees, I white T-shirt, a grey sweatshirt, and the new sneakers. Luckily the shoes were still in the box, so I put the bloodied underwear and shorts in the box so they wouldn't get blood on my new clothes.

Newt's waiting for me when I get out. "I almost forgot what being clean felt like." I confessed.

"I can imagine."

"No you can't! You didn't go seven days and night in the Maze without any sort of object to clean yourself." I tell him.

"Minho would probably die if he only got a speck of dirt on his face." Newt snickered and so did I.

"So true."

When we get our breakfast Frypan gives me some extra eggs. Just to clarify, I am a vegetarian _not_ a vegan. So I _did_ eat eggs. I just don't eat meat.

Minho's jaw dropped when he saw how much food was on my plate. "Frypan let you have that much?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ya? Why?"

"Compare how much food I have to yours." He tells me. There was a big difference. Mine was much bigger.

"Well sorry for being hungry your highness. Next time I am stuck in the Maze for a _week_, I will ask for less food." I say annoyed.

"Why thank you, meir commoner." Minho replied with a smirk.

"You're very welcome your highness. Princess Minho was it?" I have a smirk of my own now.

"You did not just call me a girl."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who knows? Princess."

"That's it." Minho gets up and walks to me and Newt's side of the table. But while he does this I pick up a handful of dirt. Ready for my plan to take action.

When Minho is in arm reach, I shove the dirt in his face and hair. "You did not just-" I was already out of earshot by the end of his sentence. "Get back here you little shank!" Minho yells.

"No thank you!" I yell over my shoulder.

I sprint into the deadheads and climb up the tallest tree until I feel tree sway under me. I look around, and see a breathtaking view of the glade.

Finally I see Minho and Newt appear beneath me. Newt spots me right away, but it takes Minho a good minute to find me. When he does, he climbs the tree.

I remember a book called The Hunger Games. This reminds me when Katniss is in the tree and Cato is climbing the tree to get to her.

Minho actually gets really close to me. I jump over to a nearby tree. "I am Katniss Everdeen! The Mockingjay! You cannot get me!" I yell to Minho, jumping to another tree.

"You wanna bet?"

"You are the evil President Snow! You can't get me! I cheated in the Hunger Games! I am the victor of the 74 Hunger games! You will never get me! Muahahaha!"

I jump to two more tree's until I catch Newt's eye. We have a silent conversation while Minho catches up to me.

"Ha! I got you! Nowhere to run now is there?"

"Actually there is." Minho looks at me quizzically. "District 13." I give him a smile the jump off of the tree. I close my eyes until I feel myself land safely in Newt's arms. "See! District 13!"

"Well if I'm Snow, and you're Katniss, who's Peeta?" Minho asks as he climbs down the tree.

"Newt." I say patting his chest.

Newt smirks "That means we're starcrossed lovers."

"That we are." I smile a kiss Newt on the cheek.

"Who's Prim?" Minho asks, once he's on the ground again.

"Alex."

"Alex?"

"Yup, Alex. I would probably volunteer as tribute for him."

"That is true." Newt tells Minho.

"Okay. I can see that." We walk back to the open glade together.

"What do I do now?" I ask. "I did all of the tryouts."

"We'll have a gathering to see what you want to be." Minho tells me.

As if on cue Chuck runs up to us. "A gathering's starting." He says. He turns to me. "They want you there too."

Newt takes my hand and leads my to a room in the Homestead, Minho following.

We enter a room that has a semicircle around one lone chair. All the keepers - minus Newt and Minho - are sitting in the semicircle.

"Sit." Alby commands, pointing at the lone chair. I sit, and Alby starts to talk again. "First of all, how d'you survive in the Maze?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure you all saw me kill that first Griever, so I did that a few more times. Then for most of the Grievers, I threatened them."

"How do you threaten a _Griever_?" Gally asks.

"Well, you threaten to tell it's mom that it goes around killing people." I tell them.

"I don't believe you." Gally says.

"Well first of all, I never asked you to believe me. And second, how did I survive in the Maze then?" I retort.

Gally looks surprised that I stood up to him, so do most of the other keepers.

"Okay second," Alby starts again. "Who wants Lizzy for their job?"

"Me!" Minho raises his hand.

No one else says anything. Probably because it would be best if I was a Runner.

"Okay, so Lizzy. Do you wanna be a Runner?" Alby asks me.

"Yup!"

"Okay, we're done here. Minho, you know what to do." Alby stands up and leaves. Everyone else does until it's just me, Minho, and Newt left.

I get up and walk over to Newt and Minho. "What do we do first?" I ask with a grin.

**Boom! Done with that chapter! I can't wait for the next chapter! It's gonna get gooooood! He he he. Buh bye!**


	16. What the shuck Thomas?

● **GirlOfBooks - That is the best description of Minho I have ever read!**

● **Guest - I know some stuff wouldn't happen, but these are my random little ideas, also I know it's cheesy, but I've read cheesier fanfics.**

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

The week was fairly uneventful. The most exciting thing that happened was probably either a runner named Ben got stung, or getting to carve my name into the wall.

Like I said, uneventful; until today.

I woke up to an alarm. It wasn't the Alarm that's on Newt's watch, it was an alarm that would've made a Griever cry. That's how loud it was. After a few moments it got quieter. Not too quiet, but enough that my ears didn't bleed.

"What was that?" I ask Newt.

He has a grave look on his face. "Greenie alarm."

All of my energy suddenly left my body. I just wanted to stay here all day. Sitting in the hammock with Newt. "Oh."

"Don't worry love." Newt lifted my head, so I was looking at him. "I won't let him ruin us." He tells me.

"Good." I give Newt a kiss, but pull away as the alarm gets loud again. "Who decided it would be a great idea to have a bloody loud alarm just for a greenie!?"

Newt laughs, and helps me up. "C'mon let's go." I pick up Alex with my free arm and me and Newt hold hands all the way to the box.

_Stupid shuck box. Stupid Thomas. Stupid maze. Ugh. Why can't I just have a normal relationship? Is that too much to ask for? Apparently._

By the time I finish my rant, we are at the box. Sadly, with Newt being second in command we have to go to the front of the crowd. Right next to the box.

The alarm stops (thank god) and Newt gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, and Alex nudges my arm with his head. I smile at Alex and he squeals in reply.

Alex has gotten big, but he is still really small for how old he is. Winston said he was the smallest of his brothers and sisters so it might just be how he was made. I don't care that he's small though, because that means I can still carry Alex.

Everyone in the glade are pretty much his uncles. Even _Gally _has a soft spot for Alex.

I stand next to Newt as he and Alby open the box. I look inside and sure enough, Thomas is in there. I quickly pull my head back and hold Newt's hand for dear life.

Gally and some other builders lower a rope for Thomas.

As soon as he's out, he runs to the Maze. I secretly want him to run out there, but I don't want him to die.

He gets within 5 feet of the South door, then trips _on his own feet_. Me and most of the Gladers laugh at him. Alby runs up to him and starts to talk to him. Newt starts to walk over and I follow. Not because I want to see Thomas, but because I want to see if he remembers me. I hope he doesn't.

"Who are you?" Thomas asks Newt. I'm standing behind Newt, so he can't see me.

Newt holds out his free hand. "The name's Newt, Greenie. Thought you could've been a runner till you face planted." He tells him.

Thomas shakes his hand. "Thomas." His eyes travel to our intertwined hands "Who's that?" He asks referencing to me.

Newt steps to the side and puts his arm over my shoulder. "This is Lizzy. My girlfriend."

Thomas looks at me with recognition. "Lizzy?"

Oh god, shuck me now. Alby looks bewildered. "You know her?" He asks Thomas.

I look everywhere but at Thomas. I can feel his gaze burn through me. "Yes."

"Do you know him?" He asks me.

I really wish I was in the Maze right now. "Um, yes." I confess, not getting into detail.

Alby is about to say something, but Alex cuts him off be squealing. Thank god I saved you Alex. You are a life saver! "See you later! Alex is hungry, gotta get him food. C'mon Newtie." I take Newt's hand and pull him towards the kitchen.

"Alex, did I ever tell you how much of a lifesaver you are?" I say holding him close to me. He squeals happily.

"He's just returning the favor." Newt says. "You saved him, and now he saved you."

I look at Alex. "I trust you to interrupt all conversations I have with Thomas." I tell him. He oinks in response. "You're the best pig ever!"

"And why is that?" Frypan asks, butting into our conversation. We finally made it to the front of the line.

"He saves me from awkward conversations." I tell him.

"Okay, well here ya go." He gives me and Newt our breakfast along with a sandwich for Alex.

"Who's the new Greenie?" Minho asks once me and Newt sit down.

I stare at my food while Newt answers. "Thomas."

"No!" Minho yells. "Lizzy! Newt! Don't leave each others side." He ordered.

"We don't leave each other's side as it is." I tell him.

"True."

Chuck comes and sits across from me. "D'you meet the Greenie yet?" He asks. I nod my head slowly.

Alby and Thomas come towards us. Alby has his hands over his ears and Thomas is talking to him nonstop. Alby sits on the other side of Chuck and Thomas (bloody hell) sits next to me. "Make. Him. Stop." Alby growls.

Thomas is asking questions like '_who's that?_'or '_why are we here?_'or '_why can't I remember anything?_'_'_

Alby, I feel your pain. I sigh annoyed and quickly finish my food and give Alex to Chuck. I grab Newt's hand and drag him into the kitchen to pack a lunch. Minho joins us after a few seconds.

"Man! That boy has so many shucking questions." He complained.

"You could say that again." I say. "C'mon. The sooner we get into the Maze, the sooner we can get away from his questions." I get my pack and walk out the door with Newt and Minho.

* * *

**Newt POV**

* * *

When we stop for a lunch break, something catches my eye. I lean farther into the next corridor and see a Griever on the floor. "Lizzy, did you kill any Grievers recently?" I ask.

"No. Why?"

"I think there's a dead one right there." I point at the Griever.

She puts her sandwich back into her pack, and slings one strap over her shoulder. I grab her hand, stopping her. "Remember what happened last time." I warn her.

"Yeah, but I killed it last time." She reminds me.

"Okay, just be careful."

"I will." She gives me a kiss on the cheek, then starts walking towards the Griever again.

She takes out her dagger, and pokes the Griever. It doesn't move. When she pokes it again, the Griever's spikes pop out and stab her in the leg. She screams in pain, then drives her dagger through the Griever and it goes limp.

I run up and catch Lizzy before she can fall to the ground. "No. Nononononono."

Minho walks up behind me "Dude, I heard screaming an-What happened?"

Tears slowly start to roll down my face. "Lizzy, she got stung."

"Oh."

I stand up and drape Lizzy's arm over my shoulder, and my arm around her waist. "We need to get her back to the Glade."

Lizzy is much heavier than she was last week. That could have to do with her not eating for a week when I last carried her. Also she gained some muscles from being a Runner. I stumble a bit under her weight, so Minho comes to help me.

"Man! What does this girl eat?" He complained.

"Shut up." I say, as we start our journey back to the Glade.

* * *

After the Greenie Party I sit next to Lizzy in the Med-Jack hut. Clint gave her the grief serum, but she's not moving.

Usually someone who was stung would be screaming in agony right now and flailing around, but Lizzy's not doing anything. I think I even see a_ smile _on her face.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see the person I least wanted to see. Thomas.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, sounding harsher than I meant to sound. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Couldn't sleep." He tells me.

I know he's lying. I can see his tiredness in his eyes, but I don't question him.

"Why d'you come here if you couldn't sleep?" I ask.

"I could be asking you the same thing."

I turn my body so I'm completely facing him. "I'm letting Clint and Jeff take a break, and sleep." I tell him. "Why are you here?" I asked again.

"Well, I was hoping I could talk to you about something." He confesses.

"What do you want to talk about?"

He takes a seat on the other side of Lizzy's bed. "Lizzy."

"Why would you want to talk to me about Lizzy?" I ask confused. Sure he was her ex, but why would he want to talk to me - her current boyfriend - about her?

"Um, I want you to stay away from her." He tells me.

I stare at him in shock. He can't tell me what to do! Only Alby is my superior, and last time I checked, Thomas wasn't Alby. "What the bloody hell are you saying, Greenie?"

"You heard me. Stay. Away. From. Lizzy." I can see a smug look on his face.

"Why? What are you gonna do? Throw me in the Maze if I don't?"

"You can find out, or you can stay away from her."

I laugh. No humor in it. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do! Plus if even if I tried to stay away from her I can't! We run the same route in the Maze, and share a room. There's not much time I would be able to get away from her if I wanted to - which I don't!" My voice slowly raising.

Thomas stands grinning. "Okay. I get it." Then he walks away.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

* * *

What neither boys knew, was that there were three certain gladers that heard the whole conversation. Three other witnesses...

* * *

**AN : He he he. Thomas is already starting! Who do you think the Gladers were? Also, Teresa will come up when a normal greenie would come up. I want some...relationship ruining before Teresa comes!**


	17. The Changing

**Over 5k views! Wooo! Thank you all for reading! You mean so much to me, I can't even explain it with real words! I could use made up words though...**

● **MusicIsMyLife - Minho, Chuck, and...read if you want to know the last person!**

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

I know the Changing is supposed to hurt. I heard Ben's screams, and it sounds pretty painful, but I don't feel anything similar to that!

I also know that it gives you bad memories, but mine are wonderful little snippets of my past.

I see images of me and Newt kissing; disobeying Janson and Thomas (They always seem to team up on us); Teresa giving me glares and giving Newt heart eyes; me picking on Teresa; Brenda cheering me up after Newt left; hanging out with Chuck; me and Chuck arriving at WICKED together; hanging out with Newt; not paying attention when Janson is talking; watching movies with Newt, Minho, and Brenda.

But when I am not remembering I am in a ghost-like state. I am outside of my body, but I can't walk through objects. Also, if I try to touch someone, my hand disappears before I can touch them. I can talk, but no one hears me.

I come into that state right as Thomas walks in. I hear the whole conversation between Thomas and Newt. I look out the window and see Minho and Chuck wide-eyed, mouths open. They heard too.

After a few seconds, they get over their shock and walk in the building with Alex.

They place Alex on the bed and start to talk to Newt while I drift back into what I call the 'remembering state'.

I go back into the ghost state a few more times, but nothing really happens. The most exciting thing is Clint or Jeff force feeding me.

After about a week of this, I remember something...strange. By strange, I mean a full memory.

I am sitting at a hologram, an image of a griever is on it.

Mom, or Ava,walks up to me with a small smile. "Nice work, Elizabeth." She says. "What does it do again?"

We both know what it does but mom always tests me about stuff like this. "It detects motion, and is sensitive to really loud sounds. When close enough to prey it either attacks, or stings them with a deadly liquid and they die if they don't get a special serum within 24 hours of being stung." I tell her. I smirk adding, "Also, it hates to be scolded."

Ava laughs and gives me a pat on the back. "Nice job Elizabeth." She tells me, then continues walking.

I smile, and pull out my locket. It's silver, and in the shape of an oval. Mom said it was from our ancestors, before the solar flares. I open it and look at the picture of me, Chuck, mom, and Janson. I frown at the picture. I don't remember putting that one in there.

I remember the one with me, Chuck, Ava, and my dad. Not Janson - my step father. I pull out the picture and see the old one in there.

I sigh remembering my dad. He was nice and caring. The exact opposite of Janson.

Me and Chuck stayed with him while Ava worked at WICKED. That is until he got the Flare. We all knew he wasn't immune, but we didn't think he would get the Flare this soon.

Right when he found out he had the Flare, he took me and Chuck to WICKED. He said he had no choice. That he didn't want to hurt us. I knew what he was talking about, but Chuck didn't. When he turned ten I told him what dad meant. We both cried together for about two hours in the room we shared at the time.

I see Teresa giving me dirty looks while we walk to the cafeteria to take our lunch break. "What's your bloody problem?" I ask her. Every time we see each other, she gives me glares.

"You have two boys doing anything you want, yet you can't just choose one?" She asks.

I sigh. "Teresa, you and Brenda know better than anyone that I am forced to date Thomas, and restricted to date Newt. So can you just shut up about this?"

Teresa storms away while Newt walks up to me. "What's her bloody problem?" He asks.

"Girl stuff." I answer.

"Oh, should I get Minho? He counts as a girl right?"

I laugh, and nudge his shoulder. "I don't know if he's girly enough to know this kind of girly knowledge."

"Oh please, Minho's girly enough! He screamed like a girl yesterday because he thought there was a snake in his bed!" Newt assures me.

"_Was_ there a snake in his bed?"

"Well, yes, Chuck put it there-" Before he can finish I cut him off.

"Did he video tape it?"

"Knowing Chuck, he's probably selling videos of it to the others."

"Where is he!?" I exclaimed.

"Where's who?" I turn around and see Chuck.

"Hey, bro!" I exclaimed, putting my arm over his shoulders. "Did you by any chance, I don't know, record Minho screaming like a girl?" I ask him.

Chuck gives me an evil grin, as he pulls out two DVD's. "HD, or SD?"

I take the one labeled 'HD' and give Chuck a peck on the cheek. "You're the best!" I exclaim.

Chuck's grin gets wider. "I know!"

"And I thought Minho had a big ego." Newt mumbles.

We all laugh as we continue down the corridor to the cafeteria.

The dream fades to darkness, and another one starts.

I am sitting at a table with Teresa, Thomas, Ava, and two other people in white lab coats that say WICKED on them.

"Okay!" Ava starts. "First things first, how should the Maze look?"

"Oh! Can the walls spew lava!" Thomas suggested.

His voice was higher, so I guess this is when we are younger.

Ava lets out a small giggle. "No, Thomas. We want the Maze to be manageable, not deadly." Ava scolds.

"But there are Grievers in it, and they're deadly!" Thomas points out.

"Yes, but they're the key to getting out of there."

"How about the walls are covered in ivy?" I suggest.

"Great idea!" Ava says.

"Of course she likes _Lizzy's _idea." Teresa mutters. Ava shoots her a glare, obviously hearing what she said.

"Elizabeth, get to work on designing the Maze. I'll have Brenda and Matt come help you." With that everyone gets up from the table, and walk out the door.

The memory freezes and fast forwards to a few months later.

I am walking to Ava's office. I open the door a crack, and peer inside. Ava is the only one there. I enter the room and close the door behind me. "Mom?" I say, trying to get her attention.

She looks up from her work. "What do you need, Elizabeth?"

"Uh, some of the girls from Group B, they keep saying WICKED is bad. Is that true? Is WICKED bad?" I tell her.

She gets up, and envelopes me in a hug. "Oh, Elizabeth. WICKED is good, we are finding a cure for the Flare. We are only doing the Maze trial. The others told everyone we're doing the Scorch trials, but we're not. That's why the girls are saying that."

"But what about Groups A and B? Are they going to be okay?" I ask.

"Elizabeth, most will survive. For the ones that do die, we can have a memorial service for them if it makes you feel better." She tells me. "They will be known for their bravery, and remembered always for helping us find a cure."

I nod my head. "Thank you." I remember how Group B looked when they started yesterday. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She looks down at me.

"I want to help." I announce.

She looks at me confused. "What do you mean? You are helping."

"I know, I want to go into the Maze." I tell her.

"What?" She asks, surprised.

"I want to go into the Maze. I want to help from the inside. I need to. Chuck's going in there! I can't keep him safe from out here! I need to be in there! Also, my friends are going in there!"

"Y-you want to go into Group A?"

"Yes. And if you won't let me in, I'll get in myself." I tell her. There's no changing my mind now. Once I am set on something, you can't change my mind about it, mom knows this too.

"Alright, but you have to promise to keep Chuck safe. I can't lose both of you."

The dream then fades to darkness, and my eyes shoot open, and I bolt upright, panting.

I see darkness outside, and figure it's late at night. I look around the room and see Alex at the end of the bed sleeping.

I feel around my neck and my finger gets caught on a silver chain. I pull on it, and the locket from my memory is attached to it. I don't know how I didn't notice it before!

I open it, and there's the picture of me, Chuck, Ava, and dad. I continue to stare at it, tears in my eyes. I don't know what the Flare is or what it does, but it must be important if dad gave us to WICKED to protect us from it.

I start to cry. I made the Grievers! And the Maze! I helped WICKED put us here! I was _related _to them!

I snap the locket shut, and look at it in my clenched fist. I hold it so tightly that my knuckles turn white.

Why? Why did I do this? Why did I help them? I decided to go in here, yet I still helped them! I don't understand!

I am now sobbing. Alex woke up to my crying, and is now trying to comfort me. I mindlessly stroke his back with my free hand as the tears flow down my cheeks in a steady stream.

Chuck is the first one to see me. It's a few hours later and the tears have stopped, but I am still clutching the locket.

I glare at my hand as Chuck walks up to me. "L-Lizzy? Are you okay?" He asked.

I shake my head as the tears come again. "No. No, Chuck! I helped put us here! It's not okay!" I yell. The next part I say in a whisper. "Chuck, me and you...we-we're related to them."

"What?"

"Chuck...I-I made the Grievers, and the Maze. I'm the reason that the Grievers are out in the Maze. I'm the reason that me, Minho, Ben, and all the others that got stung, did. I made the Maze! Chuck, it's all my fault!" I cry into his shoulder.

"Lizzy, if you helped them, why are you here?" Chuck asked, sincerely confused.

"To protect you." I tell him. I start to cry again.

Chuck attempts to comfort me, but fails miserably.

Finally Clint walks in. "What's with all the cry-" he cuts himself off when he sees me. "When d'you wake up?"

"Do...I look...like...I can...answer?" I ask between sobs.

"Uh...I-I think I'm gonna get Newt." He stutters, before slowly backing out of the building.

_Good idea._ I think. These people need to get better at being therapists. They don't know anything about feelings! No wonder they sent me up. To bring feelings to all! Some might not have feeling in their body if we don't get out of here though.

The world around me shakes violently, pulling me out of me thoughts. "Lizzy!" Chuck practically yells at me.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"Stop scratching your arm." He tells me.

I look at my left arm and see raw flesh from where my right hand had scratched it. Oops.

"What were you doing?" He asks.

"How the Gladers need to learn more about becoming therapists." I answer bluntly.

"That doesn't make any sense." He tells me.

"D'you wanna know what makes sense? The fact that I'm awesome." Me and Chuck laugh until Clint comes back with Newt.

Newt's hair was sticking up all over the place, and he looks like he just woke up - which he probably did. Well, not everyone can look as good as me when they wake up in the morning.

Okay, I don't look that good when I wake up, but a girl can dream right?

_Lizzy_

I whip my head around. No one spoke. It kinda sounded like...Thomas. But the sound came from my mind. Not around me. Hmm.

I close my eyes and imagine I am in a room with Thomas (sorry, that sound was me gagging), and talking to him.

_Hello?_ I spoke to imaginary Thomas.

_You remembered! _He enthused.

_I didn't remember. I heard you in my shucking head!_

_Oh, sorry. Are you awake?_

_Oh, no. I'm talking to you through my mind_ \- which takes _lots of concentration, by the way_ \- _in my sleep. Of course I'm awake!_

_Jeez. No need to get snappy._

_Listen here you little-_

I was cut off by Newt talking to me. "Hm?" I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You just spaced out."

"I'm fine. Just...thinking."

_Nice cover up._

_Can you hear me talk through my mind!?_

_No. I'm in the doorway._

_Stop think-talking then!_

When I come back to reality, I am wrapped in Newt's comforting arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and breathe in his scent. I feel safe in his arms. Like nothing can touch me.

_Ahem. _Thomas clears his throat in our mind communication thing.

God dammit, Thomas! Why you gotta ruin everything?

I ignore Thomas. Hoping he catches on. He doesn't. This time he coughs out loud.

God, Thomas. Could you be any more bloody annoying?

Newt starts to pull away, but I don't let him for two reasons. One, I want to bother Thomas. Two, he lets me forget the bad memories. Ones of me making the grievers, designing the maze. Leaving only the good ones in my mind. Me, and Chuck hanging out, the stolen kisses with Newt, me, mom, and Chuck watching movies like a normal family.

Newt doesn't object, he just leans back into the hug.

"I bloody love you, Newt." I whisper in his ear.

"I bloody love you too."

* * *

**AN : I fealt like this chapter should end happily. Ya know, because of all of the suspension at the end of the other chapters. So, I have nothing else to say but, buh bye!**


	18. I want to die

**Here we go! Next chapter!**

* * *

**WARNING - There will be lots of depressing things in this chapter. Just so ya know, you might hate me after this.**

* * *

**Thomas POV**

* * *

I can't believe her! I thought what we had was real! Then she just goes into the Maze and forgets everything and becomes all lovey dovey with Newt! Ugh!

I bet she's just trying to make me jealous. Yep, that's it. She's just making me jealous. She's doing a really good job at it though.

"What d'you doin' here Greenie?" Clint asks.

"It's time for breakfast." I say. "Alby told me to get you."

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

The week was uneventful, as usual. The most exciting thing was either waking up in the middle of the night having the same nightmare about the griever, or Ben coming out of the Changing.

Today after coming out of the Maze, and mapping, I came to the deadheads to think.

I heard a twig snap, and my hand immediately went to my leg, where my dagger was strapped to my calf. I kept it their incase I got stuck in the maze, or decided to climb a tree (I would stab the tree, then only hold onto the dagger, and slide down the tree. It was actually quite fun.).

I turn around, and I'm face to face with Thomas. I was tempted to step back, but I thought against it. Being the only girl here taught me to stand my ground. Instead, I stand there, and focus my green and blue glare on Thomas.

Thankfully, Thomas takes a step back, giving me breathing room.

"You don't have to pretend you like him with me." He says.

"What the shuck are you talking about?" I ask.

"Newt. I know you're just trying to make me jealous. You don't have to pretend any more."

"Why the fuck would you think that!? I love Newt. You wouldn't know what love is, because I never loved you." I tell him.

"Why would you date me if you never loved me?"

Damn his logic. He needs to know I was forced to date him. I barely open my mouth to reply, when he steps forward and _kisses _me. I try to pull away to punch him, but it's like some force is controlling me, so I can't pull away.

Finally I get control over my body again and I pull away. I look around and see Newt. Tears in his eyes.

"Newt-" I start, but am cut off by him.

"D-don't. I knew this would end badly, but I still went with it." Then he starts to walk away.

Before he can get very far, I grab his arm and force him to look at me. His warm brown eyes, are now broken and blood shot. He didn't hear the whole conversation. If he did, he wouldn't be acting this way.

"Newt, listen, you didn't hear the whole thing, I love you. Thomas means nothing to me. I love you, and only you." I try to convince him.

"No. You don't. You don't love me. You love Thomas." He looks away, as tears start to make their way down his face. "God dammit! I knew you would break my heart. I knew it from the beginning, but I fell. Hard. I should have listened to myself. Just ignore the feeling. I never should have loved you." He walks away again.

He wishes he never loved me. He doesn't love me. He thinks I'm lying to him. That I don't love him.

Tears well up in my eyes. Then they fall, all of them. It's like the dam holding in all of my tears broke. Water just flowing through the cracks in the wall. Unstoppable.

Thomas grabs my hand. Numbness. I can't feel anything. From where thomas is holding my hand, it spreads. Up my arm, into my chest, down my legs. Everywhere.

So this what it feels like to lose the love of your life. You don't feel anything. You just feel numb.

"Lizzy, we ca-"

"Don't you dare say my name." I warn.

He cups my cheek. "Liz-"

"No! Get away from me! I don't want to see your ugly shucking ass-hole face again!" I scream.

I start to run away, but Thomas grabs my arm again. "Don't be like this."

"No! Get away!" I twist my arm out of his grasp, and run away. I just keep running until I am at the forested corner of the Glade, where two of the walls meet. That's when the voices started.

**You did this. You ruined your relationship with Newt.**

No. Thomas did.

**Why didn't you pull away then, hmm?**

You're right.

**Of course I'm right! You didn't deserve Newt. It was doomed from the start!**

It was.

**Think of all the pain you caused him.**

A caused him pain. I did.

**You don't deserve to live. You caused him pain. You caused your mom pain. Just by being alive, you cause so many people pain.**

I hurt so many people.

**You don't deserve this life. You should die. Just kill yourself.**

I don't even know what I'm doing, until I feel warm liquid travel down my arm. All of my emotions going with it. flowing out of my body.

I strap my dagger back to my leg, looking at my arm. One, two, three, four, five. Five cuts. Five of my problems gone.

It feels...good. I don't feel anything. I know this should hurt, but I feel nothing. I feel numb. My arms, my legs, my head. Everything. Even my emotions. I feel absolutely nothing.

_Why did I do this?_ I ask myself.

**Because you ruin everything.**

I climb the tallest tree in the Glade until I reach the top. I can see everything. It would be a nice view, if I didn't see Thomas and Newt. But I did.

Thomas was talking with Chuck. After a few seconds, Chuck hits Thomas atop his head.

Newt is talking to Minho who did the same thing. I don't know what either of the groups are talking about and I don't intend to find out.

Eventually, after a very long time I am able to fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up sweating buckets.

Why am I in a tree?

**Because you ruin people's lives.**

Oh god. It wasn't a dream.

_Where are you?_

No. No no no no no. Don't talk to me. Please.

_Lizzy, please answer me!_

_No. Leave me alone! I don't want to see you! I don't want to talk to you! Just leave me alone! You ruined my life!_

**No. You ruined your own life.**

Shut up.

**Nope.**

Shut the fuck up!

**No. I can't let you ruin things again, now can I?**

I cry. I feel emotions again. I want them to go away. I cry until I am numb again. It doesn't last long though.

I pull out my dagger.

Six, seven, eight, nine. A total of nine cuts on my arm. I don't mind though. It helps with the pain.

I don't go into the Maze. I stay in my tree. I don't come down to eat. I just stay here. Drowning in numbness.

"Lizzy!" I hear a faint voice from below say. "Lizzy!" It yells again. Chuck. It's Chuck.

"Chuck, she's gone. It's a waste of time." Alby tells him.

"No...it's not! Look!"

Shuck. They found me.

**It would be quicker to jump off the tree, but you deserve to die slowly.**

I deserve this. I deserve a slow death.

"Lizzy! Get the shuck down here! You can't just skip a day out in the Maze!"

Slowly, I make my way down. Trembling as I do so. Emotions are coming back to me. I need to cut. I need to. I don't want emotions. Emotions are what got me here.

I stop a fourth of the way down the tree. I quickly pull up my sleeve, while taking out my dagger. Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen.

I put the dagger back, and roll my sleeve down once the bleeding has stopped. I don't want people to know.

I climb down once again. The trembling gone. I get to the bottom, and Alby starts yelling at me, though I don't hear a word. Tears well up in my eyes. Damn emotions! I break out sobbing, and collapse to the ground.

Chuck is immediately at my side. I year yelling. Then, I see _him_.

I start shaking, when I look at Thomas. He's walking towards me. My vision starts to get blurry, and my lungs feel like they are filling up with water instead of air. Blood is pounding in my ears. I put my hands over my ears and shut my eyes tight. Blocking out the world.

Finally, I pass out.

* * *

**Newt POV**

* * *

I can't believe it. I thought she was over him. Why did she do this to me?

Lizzy didn't go out in the Maze today, or come to breakfast. I was starting to worry for her. Sure we basically broke up, but that doesn't mean I don't care about her. Usually when someone disappears, they died.

Me, Minho, and Tommy come out of the Maze and hear yelling in the deadheads. Tommy immediately runs there, but me and Minho cautiously walk over.

Clint and Jeff emerge from the forest with someone on a makeshift stretcher. When they come closer, I gasp. It was Lizzy.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She had a panic attack. Dunno what caused it though." Clint tells me. I nod. It was probably me. I caused this.

Alby walks up to me. "What the shuck happened." He demanded.

"Dunno."

"Lizzy and Newt broke up. That's what happened." Minho tells him.

"What!?"

"Well-I-Thomas-" I stutter. Thankfully, Minho comes to the rescue.

"Newt saw Thomas, and Lizzy kissing."

"Do you know why?" Alby asks.

"Well, not exactly." I say.

"Newt, you slint head!" Alby slaps the top of my head, like Minho did yesterday. Then he walks away.

"What? What'd I do?" I ask Minho.

"You needed to let Lizzy explain herself!" Minho smacks me on the head again. Then walks away to map.

What the shuck did I do?

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

The voices don't stop. Not when I'm asleep, not when I'm awake.

They tell me I should die. I am a tornado. Destroying everything in my path.

I've been going into the Maze by myself. I would often cut in there. At meals I eat, barely. The smell of food makes me want to gag.

I look at my spoon and see myself in it. My eyes are dull, my face is more pale than usual, and most of my clothes are too small for me.

**Just die. No one needs you. Even your own father didn't want you.**

He was protecting me.

**Are you sure?**

No.

**Case closed.**

Thomas is continuously trying to flirt with me. I just stare off into space. Fingering my scars. Thirty seven in all. Twenty on my left arm, seventeen on my right.

Whenever someone touches my besides Chuck, I have a panic attack. Eventually the Gladers have learned not to touch me.

I look into a spoon today at breakfast.

**You are an ugly disgrace to humanity. How could anyone ever love you.**

Thomas loves me.

**That's pity love. He's pretending to love you.**

Today. I'll do it today. I quickly put the untouched cereal away and run to the maze. I find a secluded dead end and take out my dagger.

Slowly, I press the cold metal of the blade into my skin.

**Deeper. Go deeper.**

I pull the blade down my arm. Vertically. I am going to die today. I _want_ to die today, and I will.

* * *

**Minho POV**

* * *

Newt went ahead of me and Thomas, saying he was tired and wanted to get back to the Glade as soon as possible.

That's when we heard it. Well, _two _things actually.

A scream, and soft crying. I went towards the scream, and Thomas went towards to crying.

* * *

**Newt POV**

* * *

I curse myself for screaming. Now people will find me.

I hear shoes slapping against the concrete floor of the Maze.

Shit. They found me.

Minho comes running around the corner.

"What happened?" Minho asks.

My leg was bent at a weird angle, and I was laying in a pool of my own blood.

All I do is point at the wall. I can't lie to Minho. He's my best friend.

"You...jumped?"

* * *

**Thomas POV**

* * *

I run towards the soft crying. I freeze once I turn the corner. Lizzy. Sh-she's _cutting_ herself.

"Lizzy?"

Her head snaps up. It turns from shock, to hate rather quickly. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? You're the one cutting themselves!"

"Because of you." She says.

"Excuse me?"

"You ruined my life." She growls. "Everything went wrong once you came here. I had a happy life, and you just had to ruin it. Well, guess what. I'm done. You ruined everything I loved."

"Lizzy, please, stop." I am close to tears.

"No. If this is the type of life I am going to live - one where you are here, and where I can't be with Newt. I want to die. I ruined everything. I am here because of me. Everyone is here because of me. They would be better off if I died. _I _would be better off if I died!" With that she cuts another line into her arm and passes out.

* * *

**Sorry! I know you all probably hate me right now, but I had this planned out for a long time, and I didn't want to exclude it. Buh bye!**


	19. Teresa has plans

**I didn't wantexcitedve you hanging too long, so here! Double update!**

* * *

**Newt POVEveryone wh**

wake up in the Med-Jack hut. A thick bandage is around my leg.

I look around, and see Lizzy a few beds away, bandages around her arms.

I wonder what happened.

"Finally, the slint head awakens!" Minho jokes. Following my gaze he starts to talk again. "It's because of you."

"What!?"

"Yeah. Med-Jacks say she was cutting for a little over a week." He tells me.

"Cutting? You mean like, self harm?"

"Yep. Thomas said she didn't want to live any more because she put us here..." he pauses and looks at me. "Didn't want to live without you."

I gasp. I should have died. It's all my fault. She's here because of me. I did this to both of us.

"She'll be okay. Just needs water and food. She wasn't eating."

"B-but, I saw her eat." I say.

"You can see her ribcage clearly, and most of her clothes are too small for her. D'you notice her clothes were always a bit baggy on her? Must've not been eating much. When she was eating."

"No. Man, I really shucked up this time." I say, putting my head in my hands.

"You bet you did."

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

I thought dieing would be a lot easier. I mean, I'm pretty sure neither Heaven nor Hell is like this.

It was black. I was surrounded in darkness. Cold empty darkness. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see anything. It was just...darkness. Everywhere.

My eyes open and blinding white light encases my vision.

Eventually I can make out things around me. At first I think I finally made it to Hell, where I belong. But my heart dropped when I recognized the Med-Jack hut. I was alive. I couldn't get a break could I? Not one.

I feel someone holding my hand. My vision starts to blur, and my lungs struggle to get air. The hand is too big to be Chuck's.

"Shh, Lizzy calm down. Shh." Newt's familiar voice soothes, rubbing small circles on my back.

My breathing regulates and my vision becomes normal.

My eyes water up. "You promised. Y-you wouldn't let Thomas ruin us." I whisper, silent tears sliding down my face.

"I know. Shuck, I know. I'm such a slint head. I'm sorry." Newt wraps me in a hug. "Could you ever forgive me?"

All I do is nod my head.

"Can we just forget this happened?" He asks.

I look at my arms, ashamed.

"I-I don't know if I can. So much has happened, I can't just forget." I tell him.

Newt pulls away from the hug, and holds my arms. "I'm not talking about this. I can't forget this either, but this in general. Could we get back together?"

I shake my head. "We can't just get back together, Newt. I need to know I can trust you again. That doesn't just happen magically."

He nods. "Well then how about we start over." He holds out his hand. "The name's Newt."

I take his hand. "Elizabeth, but you can call me Lizzy."

"Well, Lizzy, it seems you have a room to yourself for now."

"Why?"

Newt pats his leg where a thick bandage is wrapped around his leg.

"What happened?"

He looks up at me. "You're not the only one who couldn't live without someone."

**You see that? You caused that.**

No. No I didn't.

**Who did then?**

I don't know.

**Then why can't you have caused it? I know why. Because you don't want to face the truth. Just like how you didn't want to face life.**

Just leave me alone!

**Why? Do you need your Newtie to hold you? Oh, right, you aren't together anymore. What about Thomas?**

I didn't even realise that I started to shake. Tears are streaming down my face. "Stop. Just stop!" I yell at the voices. "Leave me alone!"

**Just because you and Newt are fine, doesn't mean we go away. We are here forever. You can't stop us! Nothing can!**

"Shut up!" I scream. My hands are clamped over my ears but it just makes the voices louder. "Go away! Get out of my head!"

Clint and Jeff race into the room. "What happened?" Jeff asks.

"I-I don't know! She just started screaming." Newt tells them.

**The only thing that take us away is dieing. But you are obviously horrid at that.**

"I tried to! It would be better if I did! Why can't I!? Just let me!" I scream. I don't even realise that I was saying it out loud.

**Try harder!**

"I can't! I tried! I-I just can't!"

* * *

**Ava POV**

* * *

I slam my hand on my desk. "Where's Janson?" I demand.

"Last time I saw him, he was going into the Group A brain simulation." Monica tells me.

"Thank you Monica." I say before storming away.

I didn't have time to watch Group A this past week, so I was fast forwarding through the footage to get caught up on things. Until - god I can't even think it. Until Elizabeth cut herself. I know her well enough that she would've just let Newton calm down before talking to him again. Someone was influencing her behavior.

When I get to Group A's brain simulation room, I saw Janson standing in it.

That Crank! He's lucky he's not out with the Cranks by now. He's only here so Lizzy and Chuck have a fatherly figure in their life.

"Janson! Out of the sim! Now!" I order.

His eyes widen, but he obeys my command.

"What is this all about? You had two of the subjects almost kill themselves! That is uncalled for!"

"I was doing it for the sake of the experiment. For the cure." He tries to defend himself.

"I don't care about the damn experiment! The council agreed to not bother the subjects if we don't do the Scorch Trials. Then you go against the council and disturb the subjects! You are demoted. You are no longer in the council. You are now on Beetle Blade duty, until further notice."

"B-but Ava, surely you can make an exception."

"That is Chancellor Ava to you. And no, but since you ruined the experiment we will be able to have contact with the subjects now."

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

The voices stopped. I lift my head up, and realized I was holding onto Newt.

_Sure you have panic attacks when I touch you, but when Newt touches you you don't!?_

I silently sigh. I kinda miss the voices now. They prevented Thomas to communicate to me through our minds.

_Maybe it's because he knows how to calm me down? Or that we actually like each other._

_I like you._

_My point exactly._

_What?_

_Nothing._

"Lizzy, what the shuck was that about?" Alby demands.

"I-I heard voices. In my head. Th-they influenced my movements and thoughts. They caused me to be suicidal. They blocked out the rational side of my mind." The tears start again. "Th-they told me that I cause everyone pain. That me being alive is bad for everyone. Then they just-they just...stopped."

"Do you know what caused this?" Clint asks, as he pulls a chair over to my bed.

My blood boils when I think about it. "Yes. It was Thomas. H-he _kissed _me. He knew me and Newt were in a relationship, but he still did it. A-and Newt saw, I-I tried to explain what happened, b-but he didn't listen. It was all Thomas' fault! All of this happened because of him!"

Clint and Jeff have a hushed conversation.

"I'm sorry." Newt blurts out.

"What?"

"I should have let you explain what happened. I guess I was just...upset. Before Thomas came the only competition was Alex. Then Thomas comes and just," Newt pauses and takes a breath. "I just thought you were going to leave me. And I-I didn't want to get hurt, but I just ended up hurting us both."

I take his hands and he averts his eyes. "Newt, look at me. It wasn't your fault. It was both of ours. We made a promise we couldn't keep."

"But-" Newt starts, but I cut him off with a kiss.

The kiss was cut short because of the bloody Greenie Alarm. "Seriously! Who needs an alarm that bloody loud?" I yell.

I turn to Clint and Jeff. "Can I leave?"

"Yes, but you can't have any sharp objects." Clint answers.

"Great, so I'm eating everything with a spoon now." I get up and walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Clint calls.

"Yes?"

"You can't go near Thomas. He might cause the voices to come back." He tells me.

I grin. "I can guarantee you that you won't even find us at the same table."

"Good that."

* * *

After our little conversation, I jog over towards the box. Immediately I find Chuck. "You're awake!" He exclaims.

"Yep. And I can only eat things with a spoon, and I can't be near Thomas. Clint's orders."

He giggles. "Seriously?"

"Mmhmm, you could him ask him yourself."

"Okay, well I'll be your guard." He tells me.

I smile. "You're the best little brother ever!"

Finally, the box comes up and I volunteered to get the Greenie. As soon as Gally, and Alby open the doors, I jump in.

It takes me a moment to find the Greenie. He's in a corner. His hood is up and the shadows hide his face.

"Hey-" I was cut off by a knife being thrown at my head. It grazed my ear. "What the shuck dude?"

They take off the hood and I gasp. Teresa. I start shaking. "Get her out!" Someone yells, but it sounds like they're saying it from miles under the ocean.

I struggle for breath as she gets closer to me.

Hands from above grab my arms and haul me out of the box.

As soon as I calm down, I sprint to the Deadheads. I climb the tree closest to one of the Maze's walls.

The Gladers say you can't get to the top of the walls from the Glade because the vines don't come all the way down to the ground, but I am sitting on top of the walls right now. They never tried to climb a tree then jump onto the walls now did they?

_Why did they send you up before me?_

Was that...Teresa?

_Teresa?_

_Who else would it be?_

_Thomas._

_True._

_Why do you hate me so much?_

_You took Newt from me. I just have to even the score._

_Technically I didn't take Newt from you. He was never yours in the first place._

I start to panic. What she said was finally catching up to me. She was going to take Newt away from me.

* * *

**AN : I am so excited! Over 6k views! Just by viewing, you mean so much to me! Everyone who comments is awesome! I'm sorry, I just had to let that out. Buh bye!**


	20. A moment of silence please

**I am on a writing frenzy!**

**WARNING-If you don't already hate me, you most likely will in this chapter!**

* * *

● **bookgirl - To stop you from having a not-so pretty fit. Also, I kinda had this chapter made already...**

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

What did I do? Because of me I'm in this mess. If only I stayed in WICKED. Teresa could have Newt, and I would have Thomas. Everything would be fine.

**But would you be happy?**

The voices were back. At least they're rational this time.

But no, I would not be happy. I would be anything but happy.

But I wouldn't be suicidal. Neither would Newt. He would be better off if I stayed in WICKED. So would I.

**What about Chuck? You would leave him alone in the Glade. Not knowing who or where his family is.**

I didn't even think of Chuck.

And the other Gladers. What about them? And Alex! He would be dead!

I get off the wall and climb back down the tree. Alex would probably be with Chuck.

Now where would he be?

I wander around the forest, thinking of where Chuck would be. Until I hear a stick snap.

I look around. Last time that happened my life was ruined.

**Not ruined. Just an obstacle to get past.**

I really like this new voice. It's so supportive.

There was another snap from my left. I turn and see Ben. There was a hole in his shirt. I could just barely see green tendrils spiralling away from a dark green and purple dot on his abdomen.

Ben was stung. Again.

"You put us here."

"I know."

"Why?" I can see the tip of a knife poking out from behind his hand.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." I am trying to be as polite as possible. Not wanting to anger him, and get myself killed.

He looks confused at my politeness. "What?"

"I said I was sorry."

His confusion was soon replaced with a sneer. "You're dangerous to the experiment. You have too many memories."

"W-what?"

Ben lunges at me. What I thought was a knife, was actually a syringe filled with a blue liquid.

**Don't let him get you with it. It will take away your memories. Even from your time in the Glade.**

What would I do without this voice? Thank you!

I can't forget Newt. Not again.

I drop to the ground and Ben sails over me, barely missing a tree.

I run as fast as my tired, dehydrated body can carry me.

Ben almost instantly gets back on his feet, then chases after me. Soon he has knocked me to the ground.

I turn myself around and knee him in the groin. I rolls off me in pain but grabs my ankle before I can run. I try to kick him in the face with my other foot, but as I pull it away he grabs that leg to.

I fall to the ground, hitting my head on a tree so hard my consciousness threatens to leave me. I'm pretty sure I got a concussion.

**Just stay awake. If you fall asleep Ben will get you with the serum.**

Okay. Stay awake. I can do that. I think.

A sudden wave of adrenaline courses through me. I slam my foot on Ben's head. I hear him scream in pain, as I run away.

"Help!" I scream. Ben tackles me to the ground once again. "Help!" Ben puts his hand over my mouth, and holds the syringe above my neck. I bite his hand as hard as I can.

In this moment Ben is forced off me while in pain. As self defence he throws the syringe at my savior. Alex.

It stabs him in the stomach. "No! No, Ben, you ass-hole!"

I attack Ben with all of my being. Fire burning my blood, raging to come out of my eyes, my hate, strength, loss, all of the emotions I once wished were gone are now powering me.

I don't notice my throbbing head, bruised and scarred body, blood dripping from wounds created by Ben. Nothing.

Fire is engulfing me. My vision is red. My body is on fire. All of the loss, hate, love, fear, all of my emotions powering the raging inferno inside me.

I am brought back to the present by multiple pairs of hands pulling me off of Ben's unconscious body.

"What the shuck happened!?" Alby yells.

Boiling tears fall down my face. "Ben attacked me! He tried to erase my memories! He killed Alex! Alby, he killed Alex!" My cheeks are on fire from my tears.

I struggle to keep my eyes open. Stay away. Stay awake. Stay awake. You can do this, just stay awake!

The inferno inside me is dying, along with my consciousness.

"Alby, she doesn't look so good." Jeff says.

"Of course she doesn't, she just lost her pig!"

"No, I mean she doesn't feel too good, she's burning up." He says, while he pulls his hand away from my head."Lizzy, how many fingers am I holding up?" His voice sounds a thousand miles away.

Before I can answer, the darkness I have been struggling against for some time consumes me.

* * *

My eyes fly open. Was Alex really...dead?

I bring my knees to my chest and start to sob. One of the few things I love. Gone. In an instant.

I hand rests on my knee. I look up and see Newt. He holds his arms out. I fling myself into his arms. He rubs small circles on my back, helping to calm me down.

I am thankful that Newt stays silent. I don't want to talk, I just want to enjoy his company.

* * *

I was finally let into the Maze again. I opted to go alone. I don't want to talk. I just let my legs carry me through the Maze.

I spend a few extra minutes at the cliff everyday. There's nothing special about it, it just intrigues me. How there is just a huge drop off out of nowhere. Just empty ness. Like me. I am a hollow shell of my former self.

The voice in my head helps with the depression. It's always positive, giving me advice. It's quite helpful. But not today.

I was standing at the edge cliff. I heard someone walk up behind me.

I turn around and I'm greeted by the lovely face that belongs to that witch Teresa.

I can't even form one word, before I feel a piercing pain in my shoulder. The force of whatever hit me sends me over the edge. Into the oblivion below.

* * *

**AN : Another cliffhanger! This one was quite literal though. Ya probably hate me, even I hate myself a bit for letting Alex die, but buh bye!**


	21. She doesn't remember

**Still Lizzy POV**

* * *

The firstthing I feel is a dull aching in my left shoulder.

I open my eyes slowly. I am in a stark white room, with only the bed I am laying on and a door.

The door opens slowly, and I see the reassuring blue eyes, that belong to my mother. "Mom?"

She has tears in her eyes. "Elizabeth." She runs up and hugs me. "I need to tell you something, we don't have much time, you're going back into the Maze soon."

She sits down on the bed and I do the same. "You being suicidal wasn't your fault. Janson was the first voice in your head. He was influencing your thoughts."

"Who's the second voice?" I ask.

"Me. The council agreed to not do the Scorch Trials if we didn't communicate to the subjects, but because of Janson we have to do them now. I'm sorry. Also we agreed to save you under one condition." The tears return to her eyes. "We have to wipe your memories again."

"What?" I whispered. I get to go back to Newt, but I won't remember him. Or Chuck, or Alex...

"I tried to have them just remove the memories of the outside world, but they've taken control over the trials. I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

The only things going through my head right now are all the memories that I made in the Maze. All of the moments I would give almost anything to keep. But I wont be able to.

Mom looks at her watch and sighs. "It's time to go. But there is one thing I must tell you first." She looks around the room, then back at me. "There are no cameras in here. Good." She mutters. "You are the best candidate so far, that means you are stronger, smarter, you can get through this." She takes my hands in hers. "I can only help so much. I'll still be with you in your head, but just be careful. You can do this. You can them out. You built it anyway."

* * *

**Newt POV**

* * *

Lizzy didn't come back from the Maze that night. Not the next night either.

The Runners found blood on the Cliff's edge. None of the Runners have recently been injured there. It only made sense that it was Lizzy's.

"Gah!" I put my hands to my ears. "Why's the Greenie Alarm ringing? It hasn't been a month!" I yell. It's been about a week.

After a few minutes (which I thought was weird) the alarm stops.

There was a lot of commotion outside. "What's going on?" I ask Jeff, who is currently changing the bandages on my leg.

"Don't know." He replies without looking up.

I sigh. I hate being stuck in this bloody room!

Everything I've ever cared about in the Glade died. It's pretty depressing.

I heard the Greenie made a break for the Maze but that's about all I know about him. No one is telling me anything!

I feel so forgotten. I'm just sitting on my hammock, thinking. The worst part is, most of them involved Lizzy. My life is quite depressing, I know.

Finally, Chuck comes into my room to give me food. Before he can leave I grab his wrist. "Will you please tell me something about the Greenie?" I beg.

Tears threaten to spill over his eye lids. "It's Lizzy. But, she doesn't remember anything."

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

I've been here for two days, and the people here still try to have me remember things. They tell me stuff about themselves, trying to trigger some sort of memory, but each time it ends with me saying : "Sorry, I don't know anything."

Until they introduced me to Newt. I remember him, but nothing about him. All I know is that I have seen him before.

A boy named Minho walks up to him and they have a very heated argument. I catch a few words.

"No! I don't want it to be based off of memories she can't remember! It has to be real! You can't tell her about it!" I hear Newt say. Maybe I had a relationship with one of the boys here. It's more than possible. I mean, with my sarcastically awesome personality, who could resist me? (Imagine I just did a hair flip. It adds to the effect.)

Alby walks up to me. "Well, get ready for a not-so-Greenie Greenie party."

"I'm ready!"

"Good that. C'mon we have a Greenie party to start." I get lead out the door by Chuck (we became best friends almost instantly), but before we leave the room, I throw one last glance at Newt. We lock eyes for a moment, before I walk into the door frame.

"Old habits never die, do they?" I give a confused look. "You were accident prone." Newt explains.

"Oh."

Wow Lizzy, what an intelligent answer.

The last thing I remember was the end of a conversation with a woman who I think is my mom.

Her words keep replaying in my mind. _You are the best candidate so far, that means you are stronger, smarter, you can get through this. I can only help so much. I'll still be with you in your head, but just be careful. You can do this. You can them out. You built it anyway._

Candidate for _what_? Get through _what_? Get _who_ out? Built _what_?

God, this is so confusing.

* * *

I sit alone during the party. My sleeves are pulled up, and I finger the scars all up and down my arms.

Newt sits next to me, and I yank my sleeves down.

I always get a bubbly feeling in my chest when I'm near him. It scares me. The emotions I get.

"Don't worry, I know about them." He says.

I look down, ashamed that I did that to myself.

He holds my chin, and forces me to look at him. My heart leaps when he touches me. "Don't worry, it's okay. You don't have to be ashamed. They just show how strong you are."

Huh, I never thought about it that way.

* * *

I did tryouts the next week. When they tried to get me to to Runner tryouts I was ready to run. But as I walked through the doors I screamed. It felt like the further I entered the Maze the more my skin burned. Finally I started to smoke. Literally. Smoke was curling around the edges of my clothes, and part of my shirt was on fire for a second. I got out of the Maze, and my skin was peeling, and looked like I had really bad sun burn.

"Oh my god. Lizzy what happened!?" Minho asks, coming back to me.

I look at my burnt body. "It burned me." I whisper. "The Maze, it burned me." I say louder.

"What the shuck are you talking about? The Maze doesn't shucking burn." As if to prove his point, he grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the Maze. It burned, and I screamed.

Minho let go, but I was paralyzed with pain. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, until the darkness overtook me, and the pain left.

* * *

**Newt POV**

* * *

Finally, I could walk without the crutches the Builders made for me - with a limp though. Then I heard her screams. She was in the Maze. Screaming. Her clothes were on fire, and there was smoke rising up from her skin.

Then she collapsed to the ground, the flames continued to engulf her. "Get her out!" I yell.

Gladers stop and look at the Maze in horror. Minho grabs her arms and drags her into the Glade. Immediately the fire extinguished itself.

"What the shuck happened?" I ask limping over. Someone was getting the Med-Jacks as I was doing so.

"I don't know! She just started to burn when she entered the Maze!" Minho tells me.

The Med-Jacks come, and gingerly pick up Lizzy and take her to their hut.

* * *

"Bet it's hard having the person you love not even remember you. Has to." Minho says.

"It is."

"Then just tell her!"

"No! No, Minho! I don't want to take advantage of her. It's either real or there's nothing at all." I limp away, tears stinging my eyes.

If only I didn't leave her. She might still be remember me.

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

I wake up with the boy Connor next to me. "Look who's awake."

"Yeah. I'm not asleep. Why are you here?"

"Babe, don't you remember me?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"Yeah, we were dating." He tells me.

Wow. If he was my boyfriend, I had a really bad taste in men.

**Don't listen to him.**

What.

**He's lying.**

What do you mean?

**I am limited to few things I can tell you. This is one of them. But I can say that Connor is lying. Don't listen to him.**

Connor puts his arm around me, and I stiffen. He smells like sweat. Gross.

"Um. Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be mean, but I don't think that's true. Are you lying to me?"

He pauses for a second then kisses me. I try to pull away, but he just keeps getting closer to me. His hands find the hem of my burnt top, and he forced his tongue into my mouth.

I struggle to push him away, but he's too strong. Suddenly it goes black. Memories come flooding back. From when I was in the Glade, the memories that I had in their, and from before. My whole life. Everything that has ever happened to me.

Somehow I got Connor off of me.

"Everything is going to change."

* * *

**AN : Plot twist! Ha ha ha! I put Connor in earlier in the story, but some of you might not remember him. Anyway can I please get 40 comments? Please? If you said yes, thank you. Buh bye!**


	22. The code

**Yay! I got 40+ comments! Thank you all so much! Even if you only read, and don't comment, YOU ARE GREAT! And for those who comment, YOU ARE A BIT MORE GREAT!**

* * *

_**The end is near, be ware!**_** It's not this chapter, but there are only two chapters left after this one. But I will make a sequel!**

* * *

**Ava POV**

* * *

The machine that controlled Elizabeth's swipe exploded.

WICKED employees screamed. I probably should have too, but I was too busy being proud of my daughter.

Not even the girls and Aris in Group B could do this. Elizabeth is the first subject ever to overcome the swipe.

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

I wake up with Connor at my side again. "Get away." I growl.

"C'mon babe, don't be like this."

"I said get away! Get the shuck away!" He touches my arm and I scream. The skin was still blistered. "Stop! Get away from me!"

Alby burst into the room. "Connor. Get away from Lizzy."

"Patrick William Connor! Let the shuck go of my arm!"

I know everyone's names. I know exactly how to get out of here too, but I need the code.

Alby stares at me. "Albert, this is no time to stare at me like I grew two heads. Can't you see I'm in pain?" I say surprisingly calm.

Eventually someone gets Connor off me. "I need to see Newt." I announced.

After a few painfully slow minutes of pacing around the room, Newt comes in. Immediately, I tackle him with a hug. "I love you." I whisper.

Newt stays frozen for a moment. Probably surprised that I wake up from almost being burned alive, give him a hug, and tell him I love him.

"You remember?" He asks so soft, that I could barely hear him.

"Of course I do, Newtie." Newt hugs me back, I'm pretty sure I feel pain, but at this point, I'm too glad to have Newt back to feel it.

"I love you too. God, I never thought I'd hear you say that to me again."

I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down so we're face to face, and I press my lips to his. It has been so long since I felt his lips against mine.

Before the kiss can get heated we are interrupted by Minho. Of course.

"Sorry to interrupt this love feast. Actually, I'm not sorry, that is just gross. Anyway, Alby wanted to see you." He tells me after Newt and I broke away from our kiss.

I follow Minho out of the Med-Jack hut and to the Homestead where Alby is.

"Why d'you call Connor that?" Alby asks once Minho leaves.

"You mean Patrick William Connor? That's the name WICKED gave him. For example you were named after Albert Einstein. And Minho was named after King Minos. Newt was named after Isaac Newton, and I was born with my name, but at WICKED I was Queen Elizabeth."

"Are you trying to tell me that our names aren't even our real names?" Alby asks in disbelief.

"Well most of you. Some were born with their names, but for those who had their names changed might never know their real names." I tell him.

Alby stands up and punches the wall next to him. It leaves a hole that goes into the hall. "The only thing WICKED let us remember...our names...they weren't even _our_ names!"

"Well, I think I can help with that. I know how to get out. I remember. Everything. Whatever was stopping me from knowing me memories broke. Did you know that you can actually buy food!? You don't have to cook it all the time!" I say.

"How do we get out?" Alby demands.

"I don't know exactly _how _to get out, but I know _where_ we get out."

"What do you mean?" Ably asks.

"Well, there is a code to get out, but I wasn't the person who made it. But the place you put it in is at the cliff. There is a box right beyond the cliff - it's invisible, that's why you can't see it. That is where the Grievers come into the Maze from, and leave it. Well, they just go into the box thing. Anyway, there is a computer where you put in the code. It shuts down the Grievers, and opens a passage out of here once the code is inserted." I tell him.

"Do you know where we get the code?"

I close my eyes, trying to remember. "The maps."

"We've done everything there is to do with the maps. We've done everything." Alby tells me.

"I don't think you did. I'll need a days worth of maps from each section, wax paper, and a marker." I say.

"I'm on it."

* * *

I walk out of the Homestead and I'm surprised by how dark it is. I wasn't in there that long, was I?

I immediately find Chuck. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Look up." He replies.

I look at where the sky, and sun should be, but I see grey. Almost like the roof of something.

I gasp. We were underground. I almost forgot.

"Chuck, can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"A code. A code that might be able to get us out of here."

Chuck looks at me in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. Just need to wait for the supplies I asked for."

* * *

"I got it! The first word! It's Float!"

"Only a ton more to go." Newt whines.

"Hey! You are making Glade history! Act more excited!" I order.

"Okay. Yay! Only a ton more to go! Is that better?"

"Much."

"I got another letter!" Chuck announced.

"What is it?" I asked, walking across the basement floor of the Homestead.

"It's a C." He says.

Suddenly Clint comes into the basement. "The...doors..." he gasps. "They're...not...closing..."

"What? They're not closing?" I ask.

I get out of the Homestead and gasp the doors were open, and the distant sound of Grievers was getting closer.

I start to hyperventilate. No. This wasn't happening. Not Grievers. My nightmare was coming true. The Grievers are going to kill my loved ones.

"Everyone in the Homestead!" Alby yelled.

He didn't have to say that twice. Everyone ran to the Homestead.

* * *

There are an equal amount of people in each room, so the Grievers can't get us all at once.

Newt holds me in his arms as the sound of Grievers gets closer. We are in our room in the Homestead, with Chuck, Thomas, Jackson, and Frankie.

The Griever is right outside the window, as it shines its light in the room. We all stay as still as possible, until the door slams open, hitting Jackson in the face. He pushes the door away, and his nose looks broken.

Who ever that shank is, they're going to get a piece of me. Jackson was one Alex's original fanboy, and he was very helpful with cheering me up once Alex, ya know, died. Occasionally, we would cry about Alex together when we talked.

I look up and see Gally. He's been gone for days. Some said he committed suicide, and ran into the Maze, but others say that he's hiding in there, planning something.

"Gally! What the shuck are you doing?!" Newt hisses. "A bloody Griever is right outside!"

"No!" He yells, and walks over to me and Thomas. He picks us up by the front of our shirts. "You did this!" He screams at us. This dude could really use a breath mint. "You watched us for years but didn't do anything! Now you are going to pay!" He drops us, and I hit my head on the wall.

He walks over to the window, and starts pulling the boards away. "The Grievers are gonna come everynight, take one Glader until you're all dead!"

Newt gets up to stop Gally, but instead gets hit by the last board that Gally took off the window. "No!" I scream.

A Griever arm comes in the room, and grabs Gally, pulling him out the window.

* * *

I jump up, and run out the door, I follow the Grievers through the Glade, and into the Maze. I stop right in front of the Maze though. The Grievers are almost at the end of the first corridor.

I decided to go into the Maze. I feel myself start to burn, but I ignore the pain. I need to make sure.

The further I go into the Maze, the less pain I feel. The Grievers lead me to the Cliff, where the jump off, and disappear over the edge, into their home. The Griever hole.

I rip a few vines away from the wall, and throw them over the edge, where I remember the Grievers jumping into their hole. Most of them catch the edge of the hole, and stay.

Once I am satisfied with how many vines outline the entrance to the Griever Hole, I run back to the glade.

"Where d'you go!?" Chuck asked once I got back to the Glade.

"I needed to make sure they went to the Cliff. They did."

"Why didn't the Maze burn you this time?"

"Oh it did. But the further I went into the Maze the less it burned me." I tell him.

"The Maze is really shucked up."

"Yep, where's Newt?" I asked.

"With the Med-Jacks." Chuck replied.

I walk to the Med-Jack hut with Chuck.

"Why's Alby here?" I asked.

"Someone tried to burn the maps but only ended up almost killing Alby, and burning an empty room". Chuck tells me.

"Oh."

"Lizzy?" I turn around and see Newt on a bed, a bloodied rag on his head.

"Newt." I sigh, giving him a hug.

"Did you leave me again?"

I pull away, and look into his watering eyes. "No, Newt. I was helping to get us out. I know exactly where to get out, we just need to code now." I reassure him.

He lets out a breath. "Good. I can't lose you again."

"Neither could I." He brings me into another hug, and enjoy each others company.

Finally I pull away. "I need to figure out the code. I'll see you soon."

"No. I'm coming too."

"But-"

Newt cuts me off saying: "I want to help. It drives me crazy not doing anything."

"If you insist."

Me, Jackson, Chuck, and Newt spend the night in the basement of the Homestead, trying to figure out the code, and napping for time to time.

"It just keeps repeating! Float. Catch. Bleed. Death. Stiff. Push. Over and over! This has to be the code!" I exclaimed.

* * *

**AN : This is the end of the chapter. It would be longer but I felt like two chapters is better than one extra super long chapter. Buh bye!**


	23. We're free! Kinda

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

I go up to the main floor of the Homestead and everyone is so sad. "What's going on?" I asked.

Minuo walks up to me. "The Grievers took Alby."

"What?"

"Yep, they were gonna get a younger Glader, but Alby sacrificed himself." He tells me.

"We got the code." I say. "We can get out. Tonight."

"Really!?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yep! Float. Catch. Bleed. Death. Stiff. Push. That's the code. Have it memorized." I said, tapping my head.

"Woo! What do we need?"

"I recommend giving each Glader a weapon. They don't know how strong they are. Most will be cocky and say they don't need a weapon, because I killed them, but they have no idea how badass I am. So, force them to take a weapon." I order.

"Kay."

"Also, I need you to lead the group out. I'll be in the back. Also, don't force people to come. If they want to take their chances, let them. They just lose their freedom."

"Got it. You get the weapons," Minho hands me keys to the weapon room. "I'll tell all the Gladers."

"Got it."

* * *

I go to where the weapons are kept and curse. "I'm gonna need help." There were boxes filled with knives, machetes littered the floor, and the walls were covered with bows, and seths of arrows, along with a few spears.

A few minutes later, I have Newt, Thomas, Jackson, and Jace helping me with all of the weapons. We take them outside where Gladers are waiting to get their hands on a weapon, and beat up a Griever.

After about 30 minutes, every Gladers that was coming had at least two knifes, and some had a machete, a bow, or a spear along with them.

I had a machete strapped to my back, and two knives strapped to my thighs. Who cares about Clint's orders about not having sharp things. I want to kick some Griever ass!

* * *

Minho starts running at the front of our group of 30 or so gladers. I take the rear waiting for the group to turn the corner before I go. I prefer not to die before I fight for my life. I sprint down the corridor and turn the corner in time to see the turn the next corner. I sprint to catch up to them. By the time I am with the group, my skin feels like I am only getting sunburn instead of being burnt alive.

"You okay?" Newt asks.

"Yep, just getting a little sunburn." I tell him.

"Well it's better that spontaneously bursting into flames." He jokes.

"Tell me about it."

Newt takes my hand in his. "Don't worry, we'll get through this." He says.

"We better. If we don't, I'm gonna kill someone in the afterlife."

Newt looks confused. "But we'll be dead. You can't kill someone who's dead."

"Well I'll make them even more dead, then we can start a band with Alex. He'll obviously be able to play an instrument because it's the afterlife! He'll probably be able to change forms! Like be a pig, a human, an owl." I explained.

"You have a crazy imagination."

"So I've heard." I smirk.

The Group stopped and Minho turns to us and mouths: _Grievers_.

I hear Thomas, and Minho arguing, but I am too far away to hear what they are saying.

Me, Chuck, and Teresa are supposed to get to the computer in the Grievers home and put in the code. I pull out my machete and run towards the Grievers. I don't care about what Minho said, I don't want to stay in the back. I let out a battle cry and the others follow in suit.

I am the first to reach the Grievers. Before they can get ready to attack me, I slide underneath one, cutting off half of its legs by the time I come out the other side.

I make a B line for the Cliff, but another Griever hits me from the side. Knocking me off my feet, and the breath out of me.

It opens its mouth to probably eat me, but I throw a knife in its mouth. Green puss leaks out of the wound, and the Griever tries to cough up the knife.

While its busy with that, I run to the Cliff. I jump in and see a Griever with Chuck in his grasp.

"Oi! Shuck face!" I yell. The Griever looks at me, and dropps Chuck, crawling into the corner.

"You better be scared! You mess with my brother, you mess with me!" I yell, stalking over to the Griever. "You want to live?" I ask.

The Griever makes a click that sounds like yes.

"Well too bad."

I slash the Griever from the throat to the stomach, and it screeched in pain. "Chuck enter the code!" I scream as the Griever tries to fight me.

"What is it?"

"Float!" I slice half of the arms off the Griever. "Catch! Bleed! Death!" I stab the Grievers stomach - his most sensitive area on him. "Stiff!"

The Griever falls to the ground. Dead. I take out me last knife and throw at the button under the computer screen. The knife hits the center of the small button. "Push."

Chuck looks at me. "Good throw." He compliments.

"Thanks." I say, pulling the knife out of the button.

The remaining Gladers jump into the chamber as a door opens in the corner.

"We're really free." Minho murmurs.

"C'mon, I'll go first." I say. No one stops me.

I step into the short hallway. After a few steps, I slip, and start shooting down, it was almost like a slide. At first I scream, then I start laughing.

I get to the bottom and laugh like a maniac. It was really fun. By the time the next Glader comes through the chute I am done laughing. And help him up. It was Frypan.

The next few minutes consists of Gladers coming down the chute, and examining our surroundings. There are 17 of us including myself.

I stand next to Chuck and Newt. Thomas on the other side of Chuck and the other Gladers behind us, along with Teresa.

There are people in white lab coats inside of the wall. A thick glass pane, separates us. They have clipboards are are vigorously writing on them. I recognize one person.

"Matt!" I yell.

The brown haired boy looks up from his clipboard, and smiles. "Lizzy! I'm so glad you survived! I saw what happened with your pig, Alex, I'm sorry. I know Lila's death was hard on you, I bet Alex's was the same."

I smile sadly. "It was."

"Matt!" A red haired women yells. "Stop talking with the subjects!"

"But-"

"I said stop!"

Matt sighs. "Yes Dr." He mouths: _sorry_.

I mouth back: _it's okay_.

The doors open and Ava walks in with a boy in a sweater that's probably 3 sizes too big for him.

I hold Chucks hand, and he looks up at me with hopeful eyes. "Mom?" I say.

She looks at us and smiles. "Elizabeth. Chuck. You grown so much." Chuck is the first one to react. He runs up to mom, and gives her a hug. I walk over and give both of them a hug.

"I'm sorry. For everything that happened, and will happen." She whispers into my ear.

I pull away first and go back to Newt. Chuck comes over too, after a few more seconds.

The boy next to mom starts to shake. He takes off his hood and I'm pretty sure everyone gasped. It was Gally.

He takes his hand out of his pocket and reveals a knife.

The world slows for me as he throws the knife at Thomas.

The world slows even more as Chuck jumps in front of him.

My heart pounds in my ears. Before the knife can hit Chuck, I push both boys out of the way, and the knife finds a home in my shoulder with a _thunk_ as it hits my shoulder blade.

* * *

**AN : I told you Chuck doesn't die! I am no murdered like James Dashner! I let Chuck live! Now Lizzy is a whole different story... Buh bye!**


	24. Goodnight

**This is not Allegiant! The main character doesn't die! Well, atleast not in the first one. The sequels might be different... he he he.**

* * *

**Lizzy POV**

* * *

I let out a blood curdling scream. The pain is inevitable. And so is the blood.

I hear gunshots, glass shattering, and bodies hitting the floor.

Gloved hands pick me up and a woman whispers into my ear: "You're a fighter. Fight the pain. You can do it."

I take her advice. I can't leave Newt and Chuck. They need me. I need them.

I gain cautiousness and realize we are in a bus, speeding through rundown buildings through the rain.

The knife is out of my left shoulder - the same one Teresa hit. It's bandaged, and the people that saved me are putting a machine over it. I have no idea what it does but I don't question them.

Newt and Chuck are next to me. Newt is holding my hand, and Chuck is crying.

After a few minutes, they take the machine off my shoulder. It feels the same way it did when I was in WICKED and was getting the swipe again. Just a dull ache.

I sit up and look out the window at the Flare infected world.

Did they make the cure? Do they have enough brain patterns?

My emotions overwhelm me, and I hug Newt. I want to be okay. I want to be out of the Maze. Be with Newt and Chuck. Just live my life. But something tells me I can't. That I won't get a break anytime soon.

* * *

I wake up to hot rain on my face. Newt is carrying me into a dorm. There are absolutely no windows in sight.

I pretend to still be asleep, because I don't want to walk.

When we are inside, I pretend to be just waking up. "Hey."

"Hi." Newt replied.

He set me down and I stretch. A few hours on a bus does that to you.

Our rescuers tell us to sit at the table while they get food.

I sit in one of the chairs and pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs.

They had to cut off one of my sleeves the fix the wound. I feel exposed, because now people can see my scars, and because the rainwater on my shirt and pants is now cold.

"You cold?" Newt asks.

"Yeah."

"Here, take my hoodie." He takes it off and hands it to me. The guys all 'aww' at Newts gesture. He just holds his hands up in surrender. "I am not ashamed to be a gentleman."

I give him a peck on the cheek, and everyone pretends to gag. "We are about to eat here!" "Do you have to do that now?" "That was just gross." Some of the former Gladers say.

"I thought it was kinda cute." Jackson said.

Everyone stares at him. "Dude, you are shucked up." Fry told him.

Finally the pizza comes and we all eat as much as we can.

* * *

They lead us to the dorms. "Guys in one, girls in the other." A man in black instructed.

Teresa obeyed, but I was determined not to go in the same room as her.

"Didn't you hear me?" The same man asked.

"You can do whatever you want to me, but I will not go in the same room as her. You'll have to kill me before I do that."

The man pulls out a gun and aims it at me. "That can be arranged."

"I'm sure it can. And I wouldn't stop you from doing that too. But my friends here wouldn't be too happy. Also, I need to tell you something." I stand right in front of him and yell: "I don't care about your fucking rules! I will sleep where I want!" I punch him in the face and walk away.

The guys cheer for me as the dude wipes blood from his nose and walks away, grumbling about not caring anyway.

"You go Lizzy!"

"Show him who's boss!"

"Woo!"

I laughed as the guys complimented me.

* * *

We agreed that I would get changed in the bathroom while they got changed outside in the dorm.

I slowly opened the door, my eyes closed. "Is everyone wearing pants?" I asked.

"Yes." Newt replied.

I still wore the hoodie Newt gave me, as I walked out of the bathroom.

I snuggled into Newt's chest as we fell asleep. It was almost like when we were in the Glade. But the bed was much more comfy than the hammock.

"Goodnight Lizzy." Newt whispered.

"Night Newt." I whispered back.

"We get it! You love each other! Shut up!" Minho yelled from above us.

"Goodnight to you too Minho!" I yelled.

"Goodnight!"

I giggled as everyone groaned.

* * *

I woke up in a large gym filled with girls.

_Girls._

I went to sleep in a dorm with _boys_ not _girls_.

"What the shuck." I whispered.

* * *

**AN : Dun dun dun! The end! Have a nice day! I will post one more chapter after this saying that the Scorch Trials is up. But it will be named differently. It will probably be up today or tomorrow. Have a nice day! Buh bye!**


	25. Sequel!

**The sequel is up! It is called Forget. You will learn why it is named that very soon. If you enjoyed The Memories, then you will most likely enjoy Forget! So please read! Thank you commenters for continuous support!**

**This story will forever be in my memories! **(He he, see what I did there? Memories? Yeah, I know, I'm lame)

**See you in Forget! Hopefully!**


End file.
